The Sun and The Moon
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: After a confession from our favorite strawberry, a certain dragon does whatever it takes to return those same feelings back, even it means fighting his own friend from the past over their crush. A love triangle's in the air!
1. You're Drunk!

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach or its characters**, but...this story is mine!

Let's us begin!

"_You Drunk!"_

"Toushiro!" A blushing Ichigo popped into the small taichou's room, hiccuping multiple times. Hitsugaya's vein appeared as he threw a cheap shot directly at his face. "Ow! You're so mean!" He complained like a little child, retreating to the corner.

The captain noticed that Ichigo's breath smelled like alcohol. _'Of course,' _he dreadfully thought, _'Matsumoto must of forced him to drink sake with her and her other drinking buddies, and I'm left with the result. Wonderful...' _He remembered that Ichigo came to Soul Society because he was bored. The Substitute bursted into his office many times before, but this is a first visit that he didn't chided for his way of addressing the correct honorific.

Sighing heavily, he headed for the intoxicated teen, patting him on the back. "No hard feelings, right?"

Then, out of the blue, Kurosaki jumped the prodigy, tackling down to the ground, with Ichigo's huge physique top of Hitsugaya's smaller. His face, cherry-colored, as his teal orbs widen.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The strawberry, disregarding the question, buried his head deeply to the tendo's chest. "You're comfy, Shiro."

Reddening even more at the comment and the name, his body, head-to-toe, shivered when two strong arms wrapped about his waist. He floundered everywhere, but found it was no use. _'Even when he's wasted, he still can't control his own strength.' _

The strawberry mumbled something, tickling the taichou's chest as Kurosaki's mouth moved, suppressing it with all of his might. "What did you say?"

Ichigo tilted his head up, then shifted all the way up until they were eye-to-eye. As the Substitute grinned like a knuckle-headed person he is, he purred into the taichou's ear, "I love you, Shiro."

Toushiro's face harden, as no one, not even a woman, ever told him those words. "Kidding, right?"

"Why would I be lying? I think you're awesome and cute."

At this moment, he wanted to punched him in the guts, for calling him 'cute,' but resisted the urge to do so, as he heard anyone call him cool before. Back to reality, he frowned at the teen, inquiring when did he start liking him. "When I first saw you silly!"

The first time they only met was when the strawberry only passed by him while being chased by Kenpachi, and that was about it. It really appalled him that this baka could notice him, let alone remember the scene, making him feel honored. _'No wonder the guy had such confused expression on his head. That explains everything...'_

"Do you like me?" This question hit the dragon's head hard, done spacing out. He didn't know what to think; he never really got attached to him. Though, hearing reports about him from the mortal plane, he imagined that he thought that this kid was a total brat, but thought otherwise when Rukia told told Matsumoto, who then told him.

"Maybe..."

"Yea! We'll go to my world, then we'll start seeing each other, then date..." As he rambled on, the captain turned his face away from Ichigo's. His brain geared into action, coming with numerous problems of what would happen if they were exposed. Would anyone really improve of his relationship with a guy? Especially a human, who's still has a life on the other side? ...Does he love him back?

"Oi, Shiro-chan!" Ichigo whined at Hitsugaya, who didn't even bother to confront him. "What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing..."

Ichigo, flashing a soft smile, closed his eyes, burying into the prodigy's chest once more. "Don't worry, I'll always be with you, at your side, through the good times and the bad as well."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

The captain deaden his frown, soon replaced by sadden face, staring at the ceiling. "As much I want to, I can't..."

"...Why Shiro-chan?"

"Because..." Toushiro reminisced through his the depth of his darkest thoughts...memories that he never wanted experience again...things he pushed away and locked up. "I..."

"Shiro, you're crying..." The captain sensed something wet flowing off his cheeks. It was real tears. His eyes redden, puffed up also. He hate to admit, but he was scared, because no one felt about him this much before the incident, which left him marred with scars he cannot remove. Clenching his teeth, he held back muffled sobs of agony.

Even though he's drunk senseless, he still can be kind and caring. Lifting his hand up, he used his thumb to wipe the tears away. What Hitsugaya didn't expect was that Ichigo kindly touched his forehead with his lips. He gave him a little kiss...

"Kurosaki..." Before the captain could say anything, Ichigo finally exhausted himself out, fainted. Hitsugaya pushed him off, as he carried him off to his darken room. Laying him on the futon gently, pulling the covers on him, he gazed at the teen with sympathy, as a small smile crawled up his features. He knelt beside him, stroking the spiked hair, moving down to his cheeks.

"Toushiro..." The dreaming teen whispered. The said person then, got up, and while leaving the room, he whispered, "Good night.....Ichigo..."

As he slid the shoji door, the strawberry mumbled happily, "Good night..."


	2. The Secret's Out!

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love you guys for supporting!**  
Let's us begin Chapter 2!  
**Disclaimer:** I do no own Bleach, its characters, only this story!

"Urgh...my head!" A certain strawberry, complaining early in the morning, gripping his head tightly with both hands. "I'll never drink sake with them ever again!" He shouted, remembering that last night, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Izuru, and Renji dragged him into their drinking alcoholic beverage party, resulting a major headache. He needed medicine right away, so without pause, he got up, and sped out of the room, only to realize that he wasn't in the same room as the others. In fact, it was completely another area.

"I see you're up." A calm voice told the confused teen, as the said person revolved his head to see the white dragon, leaning against the shoji door, with staring at him with unwavering eyes. "You've been out for the whole morning, I assumed you died to alcohol poisoning."

The Substitute blushed to the roots of his hair, as he in _his_ room. The captain's room! "It's not my fault," he blurted out. "The others forced me to drink it, or suffer at the hands of Kenpachi! Ack!" He clenched his head again, as another migraine attacked inside.

Hitsugaya, while watching the boy in discomfort, sighed, tossing a small vial at him, only to hit his head, receiving a wince of pain. When Kurosaki tilted his head up, the tendo said, "That's one of my idiotic fukutaichou's medicine for this kind of situation. I keep a lot in one of my cabinets, in order to shut her up with her complaints."

Smiling at the bottle in his hand, he replied cheerly, "Arigatou, Toushiro!"

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou,' boke. And you're welcome." The captain whispered softly, only to be ignored as the ryoka, popping it open, drank it with one gulp.

"Ah, that hit the spot. I feel better now." He threw the vial back at the quiet child, catching without blinking in his right hand. Brushing the lint off his outfit, he walked passed by Toushiro, only to be stopped be a hand signal by said person. "What are you doing?"

Not looking into Ichigo's sepia orbs, he asked, "You don't remember anything from last night, after being doused with sake?"

Raising his eyebrow, he wondered what the captain was spatting about. He tried to recall what did happen the night before, but only ended up with blurred images, from yelling at Renji with a slurred voice to wandering near of one of the captain's division area. "No, except for the part that I somehow crashed here for the night...That's about it. Why? Is there something I should know about?"

For an unknown reason, the dragon felt disappointment at his words. "...Nothing really." Reminiscing the memory from last night, he dropped his hand to his side, granting the strawberry permission to leave.

Frustrated with what's happening, he sped out of the dragon's sight, who was left with his thoughts. Scratching his back, he had to admit, he thought he never live to see the day when he would be in his room; he'll definitely treasure that moment until that day comes.

*\~+~/*

As the day went by, Ichigo and Rukia went back into the world of living by the time Hitsugaya was dismissed from a meeting. Throughout the whole day, he felt a sense of dread inside him, throbbing with sorrow.

_'All of because tha__t baka...'_

It caused a lot of tension and problems if he were to love him back with the same amount of feelings Ichigo had for him. That's why no one dared approached him today, who looked like someone pissed him off. But...

"Toushiro!" Someone called him from behind, revolving his head to see the cheerful, white-haired captain, waving his hand and smiling. "Hello!"

"Ukitake-san," the tendo greeted respectfully.

"Don't be so modest," the TB-infected man dismissed with his hand, closing his eyes. Opening it again, he asked, "Do want to join Shunsui-san and I for a cup of tea?"

Hitsugaya tilted his head to the side, thinking about the offer. _'It might ease me up...a little.'_ "Why not?" After saying that, Jushiro-san happily grabbed his wrist, dragging him off to the Thirteen Division quarters.

*\~+~/*

"Ah! Good to see you, Hitsugaya-kun," an older man with brown hair, wearing a pink flowered haori over his captain coat, addressed when the two entered the green, Japanese room. It was the perfect size for a group of three to sip their tea in peace. Since the table and the seats were set, Ukitake took the cushion on Kyōraku-san's right, while Toushiro on across from the man. Out of modesty, the sick man poured tea into their plastic, ivory cups.

"So," the eighth division taichou started a conversation. "How have you been, young one?"

"I've been doing good, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'you guess?'" Ukitake thought he pinpointed a hint of confusion in the dragon's words. "You can tell us," he calmly assured, as the older men simultaneously sipped their jasmine drink.

"Well it relates to-" he paused midway, remembering the night the deathberry revealed his love for him. He pursed his lips, thinking of the right words to say. He continued, in a quiet and quick voice, "Kurosaki told me he loved me." He heard a spewing, even choking sounds from the both of them, trying to wipe their mouths of the evidence. Ukitake patted hard on Kyōraku's back, as the man gripped his throat, still breathing through his mouth.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

After Kyōraku beat his fist against his chest, he stated, "No, we didn't expect you to say something so...startling."

"I know, right?"

"And he did it so early." Jushiro sighed.

"Exact- Wait, what?!"

"Oh yes, that's right," Ukitake, remembering that the youth is still here, continued on, "you don't know because he never came to you to talk about it."

"Well, of course he wouldn't," Shunsui answered, "you're main reason why he's acting this way recently."

"But the ryoka," for some cause, he still dubbed Ichigo a ryoka, even though everyone in the Seireitei was convinced that he was on their side, since his rescue mission to Soul Society, "was drunk that night."

"Oh boy, this is not good." The thirteenth captain palmed his face, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How?" Toushiro was more confused than ever. What were the duo talking about?

"We were planning to make you spend more time with him," Shunsui-san resumed his statement, "but since that goof messed it up, it leaves us no choice."

Hitsugaya didn't like the way the dried-up captain said that last sentence. "What do you mean?"

"Since we have no choice, we'll tell you everything, but do you swear not to let our strawberry know of this secret?"

Without a second thought, he nodded, as Kyōraku's eyes focused on the other captain to start off. As Ukitake cleared his throat, "After the spat we had with Aizen, Ichigo, while running from Zaraki-taichou, saw a glimpse of you."

"Oh, he told me that while he was intoxicated."

"Anyway, he tried to pass it off as a mere coincidence, but as time went by he came to Soul Society in order to visit you, buy felt uncomfortable being near you, so, he came to us, and in exchange, we told a description of what you're like."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, we told him every detail about you."

"...All of it?"

"No, not the personal stuff. We still kept _that_ a secret. That's up to you, whether to share it with him."

Hitsugaya, shutting his mouth, though of scenarios if he were to notify Kurosaki, but he would have to love him back before it.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" The said person looked to see Shunsui-san, sipping tea, and Ukitake staring at him with worrisome, old eyes, as if he saw history about to repeat itself.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you this question before we move on."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of Kurosaki?"

_'Out of all things to inquire...' _He wished the old man would ask a different question. Toushiro wanted to avoid answering, but he knew better than to lie to his comrades, who were genuinely cared for him. Besides, what did really think of the boy?

_'He is a formidable opponent with a strong sense of loyalty to his friends and Soul Society. And handsome at the, too.' _

He shook his head sideways, making the two captains wonder what's happening.

_'What am I thinking?! Did I just think that lunkhead's 'handsome?' I'm straight for crying out loud...I think. Bisexual at the moment. They're so much alike though...'_

"Well, I guess he's a good person at heart, but I only see ourselves as allies now."

"That's a start."

"Now, we move on to the difficult question: Are you willing to forgive yourself, for the sake of a possible relationship? Or not?"

The icy taichou knew what the drinker meant. Was he ready to let go of the past? Is he ready to replace that hole _he_ left there? Will he love the strawberry with same amount of feelings as him?

"Don't decide yet, young one. After all, you need more time to know him better before you choose whether to be with him or not."

"...Right," the dragon responded.

"Now, why don't we finish business here and call it a day?"

*\~+~/*

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" A orange-hair girl asked her friend, who was staring out of the window.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff you don't to worry about." The deathberry reassured Inoue, gesturing a small smile. He was surprised that she noticed, and hoped no one else saw but her.

She smiled back, cheerly said, "Okay then! Now, let's go!"

They walked out of the classroom, then climbed up the stairs. When Ichigo opened the door to the roof, they saw three people, sitting. One was a short, raven-haired girl with dark violet-dyed eyes, dressed in the same school uniform as Orihime. Next to her, a tanned, buff Mexican with short, curly brown hair, covering mostly his eyes. Finally, a dark-navy hair teen with glasses on, and adjusted his blue-and-golden striped tie. Both males wore the Karakura High School's attire for guys.

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted them.

"Hey yourself!" The noble-looking girl acknowledged back. "We were waiting for you up here for hours!"

"Sorry! Got caught up in something, Rukia."

"Normally, sorry wouldn't be enough, but since you brought us all up here for a surprise, I willing to forgive this time."

"Yea, this better be very important; I missing my sewing club meeting," spoke Uryu, adjusting his glasses. Everyone stared at the Quincy silently....

"So," the Hispanic teen uttered, breaking the pregnant pause, "what's the news, Ichigo?"

Ichigo inhaled and exhaled deeply. _'Okay, here goes nothing, but first.'_

"Do you promise not to tell another living," he looked at his three, human friends, and continued, "or dead," then directed his glare at Rukia, "soul?"

They all nodded, waiting in anticipation for the hot-headed's revelation.

In a quick pace, he boldly announced, "I'm in love with Toushiro!" Afterward, he blushed furiously, studying the floor.

Calm before storm...

"What?!" They all simultaneously howled so booming, the surrounding areas thought an earthquake struck.

"I know what you're all thinking: that I'm crazy? Yes, I know. Admit."

"We already knew you were gay long ago," Ishida stated calmly.

"Yes and--Wait, what?!"

"Yea," Rukia briefed the confused shinigami. "We just didn't think you pick the tenth division captain as your crush. Heck, I thought you were going for Renji, or nii-sama."

"Aw, dude! There's no way I would love that stuck-up prick! And everyone here is already convinced that Renji is my brother or cousin, so I don't be branded for incest!"

"But we're all happy for you! Congratulations!" Orihime praised him, as much as it pains her because she was in love with him for quite awhile. Even so, she'll just have to put up with it; besides, so long as he's happy being with the tendo of Soul Society, so shall she. And that they stay as friends and allies, then that's good enough for her.

The others nodded after Inoue's sentence, which sent Kurosaki to smile, and grateful that he had friends who'll support him no matter what.

"On that happy note," Ichigo shouted, "let's eat!"

*\~+~/*

After they finished their tea, Hitsugaya left the tea parlor right away to his office, locking himself in there. At his desk, he completed the last of handwritten papers that were due tomorrow, placing it in the basket at the far, right corner of wooden table.

Toushiro turned around to see the sun setting on the horizon, stained of red and orange tones across the sky. He got up, flash stepping out of the room, and stood on top of the roof. Seeing this beautiful sky made his mind display a mental picture of the Substitute, smiling.

_'...I can't...' _ His train of thoughts went astray, leading him to wander back into the depths of memories he pushed back to forget. Memories of meeting him...

The said person had ebony hair, dark as night, tied back in a bun, and amethyst eyes, with a muscular, yet lean figure to match his personality: he was hard-working, fun-seeking, kind, and always optimistic, which Toushiro had came to love about him ever they first met at the academy.

He was perfect...

Until they were forced to fight to the death over Hyourinmaru's possession by Sou Society. The reason why they fought against their will is it's illegal for two shinigami to both have the same zanpaktou. It was a cruel fate. Not only that, his opponent agreed to this and was insisted on winning, betraying the dragon's heart.

And that was the same day Toushiro planned to confess his love for him, Kusaka Sojiro, who lost the battle and was executed afterwards, before his own teal eyes. And the results? It left the boy so scarred, he froze his heart with his new sword, only to find comfort with its spirit, and with solitude and loneliness, he never opened it to anyone ever again.

The tendo tilted his head to see that night has fallen, and the full moon was out, glowing radiantly. But tonight, there were no stars out, nor cloud. Instead, the white orb was only accompanied by the winds gently breezing cool air, as the small prodigy gazed at it with the same loneliness as it.

"What am I going to do?"

*\~+~/*

After a long day of school, Deputy Shinigami duties, and professing his sexuality, the boy plotted down to his bed in a plain pair of a black t-shirt and black shorts. His face was buried in his light-blue pillow, while he thought back to what happened a couple of hours ago.

After school, when he went his way back home, he ceased all movement when he noticed where he was.

The river that claimed his mother's life. The river where he thought a little girl looked like she was trying to commit suicide, who in reality was the Grand Fisher, a hollow who evaded the shinigami for over fifty years. A hollow who lured prey by his angler, which took the form of that same little girl he tried to save, and because of this decision, his mother paid the price.

He'll never forgive himself for letting this kind of this thing happen. His name meant, "protecter," and failed to uphold it. The death of his mother forever marked Ichigo as a murderer, someone who should be punished, responsible for someone's death.

Maybe he wasn't ready to move on just yet. Maybe, it might be better to...stay distant from the icy dragon. He went through enough pain, and just the thought of him disappearing before him. It was just too much...

He was back in reality as he turned his head to the window and noticed the moon was in a higher position before, gleaming on him. A faded image of Toushiro appeared in his mind. Clutching his head tightly with both hands, Ichigo argued within himself whether he should even think about the captain. His heart thrashed around in his chest faster and faster. Then he composed himself. He stared out at the moon, emotionless.

"I don't deserve you. Besides, at the very least, I am thankful to have heard about you and see you once, Toushiro, and to have fallen in love with you timelessly."

Later, the deathberry closed his eyes, as his mind drifted off to the depth of his subconscious, dreaming of the day when he truly deserved to be with his little dragon, forever.


	3. Being Sick Sucks

Author: Yo! It's been awhile huh? Sorry for the lateness~! I had to do work here and there.

(Ichigo enters room) Ichigo: What am I doing here again? *sneezes*

Author: Bless you! And you're here because it's your turn to do it. Now to find Bya-chan! (Wanders off to Neverland)

Ichigo: *clears throat and reads from a piece of paper* **The author's disclaimer says she does not own the manga/anime series Bleach nor its creations, but she does own this story's ideas. So no stealing or she'll hunt you down**...Weird...Enjoy!

*\~+~/*

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake casually greeted the tenth division captain, who grunted in return. It was early morn, since the sun rose, brightening the cerulean sky with its everlasting light.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Shunsui told him. "You're a little more grumpy than usual."

"I was up all night, doing paperwork."

"That's not good for your health," the TB-infected man responded.

"Would it be better to leave it in the hands of my drunk fukutaichou?" The room was suddenly chilly and silent.

"Good point." The other man sipped his sake.

Toushiro has been coming to them for the past few days, drinking tea, though Shunsui preferred to drink sake today, in order to, ah, know more about the Substitute. It wasn't easy as slaying Hollows. After all, he had to know this and that about the strawberry.

"Now today we're-"

Someone shouted, "Captains' Meeting!" on the other side of the door, interrupting Jushiro.

"Well that will have to wait. Come along on." They all got up and used shunpo to appear in the front of the First Division's grand doors.

_'Wonder what the soutaichou needs to tell us,' _ the icy dragon thought, as the double doors opened to reveal the current captains standing in two lines with old Yama-jii in the middle.

"Ah, I'm glad you decided to join us. Come, come, we have many things to discuss about." As the three men arranged themselves in their spots, the old man continued his news. "We have reports that our shinigami posted in Karakura Town has been neglecting his duties."

This made the captains to break out in the discussion between themselves before the soutaichou yelled at them to shut their mouths.

He sighed. "Does anyone know why?"

The room was filled with silence no one answered.

"Well, it seems we have to pick someone in his place, for the time being. Is anyone that is willing to volunteer?"

Someone said, "Hitsugaya," between fake coughs, and that said person was Shunsui-san, who received a jab in the stomach by an angry dragon next to him.

Toushiro knew what the eighth captain was trying to do, to set him up with the Substitute alone with no one else than him.

It was already too late when everyone nodded in approval, as if they don't want the job, and the soutaichou said, "Very well. Hitsugaya-taichou, you shall leave in the afternoon. Meeting dismissed."

*\~+~/*

Later in the afternoon, while facing the gate to the human plane, the ice dragon stood in silence.

"Taichou!" A woman called out his name, and continued, "We brought you something!"

Ukitake, along with Matsumoto, were dashing toward the captain.

_'What now,'_ he thought. _'This better be good.'_

They stopped in front of him, catching their breath, and broke into a smile. Rangiku spoke, "We wouldn't want you to forget something." Hitsugaya arched one eyebrow, as Ukitake held his hands out to reveal an item, covered in a white cloth. The captain, grunting, swiped it out of the Thirteenth Squad Captain's hands.

"Thanks, I think." He shoved it carefully in his hamaka. "Well, I'd better get going." He walked forward, while his assistant captain yell, "Say hi to Ichigo for me!" As he passed through the portal, he wondered who would await him on the other side.

*\~+~/*

"Well," someone sang, "if it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou! Welcome!" A tall man with light blonde hair, hidden under his green-and-white striped, bucket hat, wore green hamaka, pants, an olive coat over him, and wooden sandals, waved his fan back and forth. Next to him, a black cat with yellow eyes.

"Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san," he addressed them.

"Nice to see you again," the feline spoke in a masculine voice, who was disguised like that because she wanted to. In her human form, she had a dark tan, with purple hair, and yellow eyes. She tilted her head back to make eye-contact with the shop keeper. "Should we inform the others of his arrival, Kisuke?"

"Wait until they're out of school first. They've been getting into detention a lot lately for ditching school for a worthy cause." He directed his attention to the captain, and told him, "Now, why don't we take this discussion upstairs?"

Once they made themselves comfortable in a traditional, Japanese room, with Urahara and Yoruichi, in her real form and modestly dressed, sat at a circular, wooden table, across from the captain.

"So, you're wondering what our little Ichigo has been up to lately, huh?" the shopkeeper stated upbeat.

"More or so," Toushiro dryly answered. "I've been sent here to find out why."

"I thought that you came here to be in his place for his neglected shinigami duties. Nobody said that you were going to check up on him."

The tendo blushed a little. "I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Oh ho ho!" Mr. Hat-&-Clogs laughed as if he detected something valuable. "This is interesting! Not only does the strawberry like you, you like him back as well!"

"What?! I do not! And who told you that Kurosaki felt that way about me?"

"Himself," the cat woman smirked. "At least he has the courage to tell us first."

"Not quite. Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou knew about before I did."

"Wait, when did you know about this."

_'Oh crap...Well it's better to tell than never.'_ He began to think of how he should explain the situation. "Uh," he began. "Do you remember Kurosaki's last visit to Soul Society?"

The two adults nodded, leaning forward to hear better.

"Anyway, one night, he got really drunk, thanks to my fukutaichou, wondered to my room, and bloody confessed to me that he-" he had a hard time saying the word "-loved me. Then crashed in my bed for the night."

The two eyed him suspiciously, then at each other. They covered their secret conversation with their hands, much to the dismay of their guest.

"You're getting the wrong idea!" He bellowed with rage. "He fainted right after that."

"There's more to it, right?"

"Yes. Afterwards, the next morning, he completely forgot what took place." Little did he know, there was a hint of dejection in his voice. "That's it. But here's the thing, I'm sure if I..."

"Save it, cause I sense the gang's presence." Right on cue, the gang, consisted of Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, slid the door open to see them. However, Ichigo was, unfortunately, not with them today.

"Hey," the former twelfth captain welcomed the gang. "You're out early."

"It's Friday, of course we get out of school early. Why today be any different?" Rukia replied, then noticed Hitsugaya's presence, bowing. "Hello Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Kuchiki-san." He returned. "By the way, where's that idiot, Kurosaki?"

"Oh Ichigo? Well, he's..."

*\~+~/*

"Ack-choo!" the Substitute Soul Reaper sneezed. He wiped his red, stuffy nose. "Being sick sucks."

"Baka! How did you get a cold?" Hitsugaya scolded, then turned to the others. "And why am I assigned to babysit him!"

"Well," Rukia stammered. "Would you rather go back to Soul Society?"

He shook his head violently; no way was he going back there with all those fools!

"I thought so. Anyway, we leave him to you now! Bye!" Suddenly, the gang left abundantly, leaving the pair alone in the room. It was a rather awkward moment for them.

"So, um," Ichigo mumbled, "What now?"

"Well, for one thing, go to sleep. You need it if you were to get rid of that cold," Toushiro replied. "Also, how did you get that flu in the first place?"

"I kinda hanged out with some of friends, who had the flu too, then I caught it myself." He chuckled while the captain sighed.

_'What a baka...' _The icy kid thought. _'Who would in the right mind be with contagious people, especially if you have a job to do? Well, he proved it.'_

"Hey Toushiro," the said person called out weakly.

Hearing that tone of voice, Hitsugaya returned back to reality to see Ichigo hiding his body completely, minus his dark chocolate eyes and tangerine hair. And if he was hallucinating, he noticed that a faint blush of red painted across his cheeks, under the covers. The captain asked softly, "What do you want now?"

Even though his mouth was hidden, Ichigo's smile managed itself to show through it. "Thanks for volunteering to take of me."

The captain felt himself blushing, and briskly turned a hundred and eighty degrees before the sick teen could notice. "No problem." Slowly, he headed for the door, but before he withdrew from the strawberry's sight, he heard the teen saying, "Good night, Toushiro" to him. He couldn't help but smile a little himself and said, "Good night."

_Click! _The door was locked from the inside, and the captain bounded down the steps.

*\~+~/*

The captain opened the fridge, only to find it barely empty.

_'How can this brat survive on this kind of nourishment?' _The only foods in there was vegetables and one, huge cooked chicken in a black pan.

_'Maybe he didn't have time to buy groceries...'_ Then he saw a tub of vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

_'At least he has ice cream.'_ He grabbed the container, that hasn't been opened yet, and looked for an ice cream scooper in one of drawers. Eventually, he used a silverware spoon and started eating right out of it.

The sun settled on the west horizon, making the sky and clouds a brilliant orange and hot red. Night was falling upon the eastern part of Karakura, as the moon and its stars glowed eerily from its counterpart. It might be the most beautiful scenery the captain laid his teal eyes on, since he was born in Soul Society.

The sun reminded him of a familiar someone, always shining no matter what. That's what made the captain respect him so much. The Substitute had this never-ending kindness pouring out of him, like his reiatsu.

He closed his eyes, picturing of him with the Kurosaki teen together, fighting side by side against hollows and eating at the beach.

Toushiro shook his head violently; he can't bring himself of picturing of them together yet! He wasn't ready, and neither is Kurosaki...which brought him back to reality. The captain still has to tell him about _that_.

_'Maybe at a later time...maybe.' _

The sun disappeared, retired from sky, and let the moon and the stars take over. Even though the moon had the stars glittering beside the orb, it looks so lonely, dazzling out the most. The boy knew what the moon wanted: a companion, illuminating the sky as radiantly as itself. That's what everyone needs, someone that will shine with them, through the most darkest of times, as along they are with each other.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...is he my sun?"

*\~+~/*

A few hours later, after the moon fully reached the top, the captain decided to check up on the sick patient. Before Toushiro was halfway up the stairs, he heard a loud, agonized scream in Kurosaki's room.

_'Crap!' _The icy dragon sped his way down the hallway, and almost ripped the teen's door from its hinges. When he entered the room, the taichou saw that the Substitute sat upright and had his hands gripping to his head, desperately. The redhead's nails dug into the skin so deep, blood began to drip down his hair.

"Kurosaki!" The white-hair captain yelled, rushing over to Ichigo's side. He felt that Ichigo didn't notice him yet, much less hear him.

_'Dammit! What am I suppose to do?!' _

"Argh!" The carrot-top wailed at the top of his lungs. Soon, his eyes became watery and overflowed, running down his face, and mixed with the run-off blood. He was crying.

It came across Hitsugaya's mind that the teen was having a nightmare. A terrifying one. He knew immediately what to do.

While Ichigo's mind was trapped in its own hellish world, his body felt something else. Instead it was a warmth of another human being, and he had no idea whom it belonged to...

Meanwhile Hitsugaya's arms were wrapped tightly around Kurosaki, who ceased all sound, and gently pulled him close to his chest. The captain felt the deathstrawberry's tears dampen his uniform, but right now it didn't really matter. All that matters is that his friend can rest peacefully again.

"Please, Kurosaki," the captain whispered softly, "go back to sleep and this time, have sweet dreams."

At this time, Ichigo's mind shortly returned to reality, and began to process of his current situation now. He stopped crying, instead closed his hazel nut eyes slowly, until he spiraled into deep slumber again.

Toushiro soon felt Kurosaki's body falter against him, then carefully laid the Substitute on top of his bed and placed the covers over him. The captain stood there, watching over Ichigo, thinking it might be best for him sleep near him if the high school student had another fit like that again.

So, the taichou strolled quietly to the corner of the room and leaned his back against the wall.

_'This has been one long day...'_ Gradually, he closed off his teal jewel eyes from the world, for the last thing he saw was Ichigo, smiling in his sleep.


	4. Is This A Date?

Author: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I finally finished the latest **_two_** installments to this story in these past three days!!! That's how much I love you guys! 3 You guys are the best and deserve cookies for sticking with me this far!

Byakuya: (Walks into the room) Why am I here again?

Author: Because Ichigo and Toushiro are off on a date, now I don't want to ruin that would I? Oops, spoiler right there!

Byakuya: (Heads for the exit) I'm leaving this nonsense to you.

Author: Hold it bub! (Restrains the captain with binding kido) You're not going anywhere just yet, or do you want me to bring Yachiru in here?

Byakuya: ..........No

Author: Then say these lines, and you're free to go. (Shows the paper to Byakuya)

Byakuya: (Clears throat and reads out aloud) **"Disclaimer: The author does not own the Bleach series, nor its characters, Tite Kubo-sensei does. But I own this fanfiction idea, so I'll kill ya if you steal it. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the story."** .....May I go now?

Author: Soon as you can escape from your imprisonment. (Laughs evilly)

*\~+~/*

"Hm..." The dragon stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes as it came in contact with sunlight, shining through Kurosaki's window. He lifted his hand to shade his sensitive eyes.

_'It's so bright...!' Then a figure blocked the sunlight. Toushiro pulled his hand away to see Ichigo stretching with one arm in the air and the other behind his head, grabbing the right arm. _

"Morning Toushiro!" The strawberry yawned. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I have, and it's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you."

Kurosaki groaned. "When will you drop that whole formal thing?"

"When you stop annoying me," Toushiro replied. "Anyway, do you feel better?"

"Yea, I do. Thanks Toushiro," Ichigo smiled warmly, "for last night."

"...Kurosaki," the dragon spoke. "What exactly did you dream of that made you...distressed last night?"

Ichigo merely stared at the captain, then went straight into deep thought. He shrugged, guessing that the tendo won't forget an incident like this, and the Substitute did really owe Hitsugaya an explanation since it was the said person who calmed him down.

Ichigo waved at the captain to come over where he is. "Sit over here, then. I'll tell you."

Hitsugaya treaded the wooden floor, hoping that he wasn't trying to embarrass the other shinigami. He was worried, and all he wants to know why this particular nightmare made Kurosaki unlike his normal self. The tendo finally made across the room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ichigo turned away from the face of dragon, instead faced with the wall. "I had a nightmare," he started faintly, "about my mother."

Hitsugaya wanted to turn a little to look to see if Ichigo was okay, but he hesitated and decided to keep his head still. He felt like he was intruding on the boy's private matters, knowing secrets that belonged to Kurosaki only, but he'll feel miserable afterwards if he can't help the Substitute recover from this.

"I was walking with my mom beside the town river, as we held hands, while she told me about stuff I wanted to hear. All of a sudden, she disappeared right before me. I ran all over the place, and near the stream, I saw her-" Ichigo almost choked on his words before saying anymore.

"Being devoured by the Grand Fisher in the most gruesome way a hollow can eat souls."

_The tendo heard snivel sounds from Ichigo. 'Is he..crying?'_

"When he was done with my mother and tossed away her lifeless body away, he noticed I was standing there and charged at me. I tried to run as fast I can, but he managed to catch me. Once he did, the hollow scum used his fingers to dig inside of my head, replaying the bloody pictures and screams of my mother while was being murdered. 'It's all your fault,' it told me. 'You're nothing but a weakling who can't even protect his own mommy.'"

Hitsugaya believed it might be best for Ichigo to end telling his nightmare, before he relives it again. He rotated his head around, and saw the toughest shinigami he ever met, crying while his hands wiping the tears away.

"It was horrible to watch. It was even more when I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless," Ichigo yelled dejectedly. "I couldn't even save her in my own dream!"

"You're not the one at fault!" Hitsugaya snapped. Under normal circumstances, the captain would never shout like that, but he couldn't stand to see his ally broken down all because of a mere dream.

"Kurosaki," Toushiro put both of his icy hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "get a hold of yourself! What would your mother think when her strong son was here, crying because of a silly nightmare? I know that the Substitute would be tougher than this."

Ichigo gazed into the captain's ocean-colored eyes, noticing the anger and concern in them. He realized what the captain was saying. He swallowed down his sobs and willed himself to stop shedding tears, closing his eyes.

_'Toushiro is right. What would my mom think if she saw me like this? I have to be strong, for her sake.' He thought, and when he opened his eyes, that same fiery passion returned to his sepia orbs once again and smiled._

Hitsugaya smirked. "There's the same, annoying Kurosaki I know." He released his hands from the Substitute's shoulders. He got up from the bed, brushing off lint from his ivory garb.

"Let's get something to eat."

*\~+~/*

"Tell me again why we are here?" A very irritated shinigami said to carrot-top next to him. He was burning in the sunlight. Oh, how he loathes sun's rays shining directly on him. At least it was a little chilly in the air.

The duo were standing beside the stoplight. It was late morning, in the middle of a busy intersection of town, where all the restaurants and shops are.

"Well," Ichigo began to explained, "someone told me to go get real food. Also, the fridge is barely empty, and I have enough money for the two of us to get a decent meal here."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I guess, but no fooling around. After all, you're still recovering."

Ichigo grinned, "Don't worry! I'm good enough to walk outside. Now, where do you want to go?"

The ice dragon's eyes looked scanned the whole surrounding buildings until he noticed an old fashion restaurant called, "Sushi Samurai," on a neon sign, and next to the name, a samurai, wearing a chef's apron, was chopping up fish with his sword.

"The 'Sushi Samurai?' What do you know! It's one of the restaurants I used to eat at when I was little! Come on!" Ichigo grasped Toushiro's hand, and ran across the street. They accomplished to pass through the crowds of people, and entered the restaurant through its wooden doors.

"Welcome!" A pair of cosplaying samurai women bowed before the duo. Each one was wearing a sky blue kataginu, with a matching kimono under, and a navy blue hamaka pants while wearing tabi socks with golden brown, tatami sandals. The two girls lifted their heads up to reveal one has short, brown hair, while the other one has her long, black hair tied back.

"I'm Amaya," the ebony-hair girl introduced herself.

"I'm Keiko," the hazel-nut girl introduced herself after Amaya.

"Welcome to Sushi Samurai! Let us show you your table!" The duo waitresses led them to their booth. It had wooden walls with cushions, blocking anyone from watching them from the other tables.

"Here you go! We'll be back with the menus," the twin warriors said in unison. They disappeared in a flash, leaving the strawberry and the icy dragon alone, for now. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Ichigo wanted to start a conversation with Toushiro, however, felt it was unnecessary. What was he suppose to talk about anyway; they were centuries apart. He couldn't just pop questions like, "What your favorite movie," or "Have you ever heard of Linkin' Park?"

Likewise for the captain; he couldn't quite figure out what to say. The taichou sighed, running his hand through his white hair. He wasn't the social type, unless it was something about shinigami business. On other topics, the tendo had to rely on Rangiku for this type of situation. Now, he had to deal with this on his own.

"So, Kurosaki, what are your hobbies?" Hitsugaya finally broke the ice and asked timidly; it sounded like a dumb question to inquire, but it was better than nothing. The dragon glanced at the strawberry, who reflected on his thoughts.

"Well, let's see," Kurosaki responded, "trying out new spicy food and chocolate treats-"

"You like chocolate?" Toushiro interrupted the deathberry. This was an unusual trait to think that the boy would have. Even Ukitake and Kyōraku didn't inform this fact to him.

"Yea, I enjoy it very much." Ichigo said happily, and grinned. "Anything wrong with it?"

"No, it was unexpected to learn from you." If anything, the tendo thought his favorite food would be store-bought onigiri, since the Substitute was seen buying them late after slaying hollows.

"Well, there are some things you don't know about me." Kurosaki smirked. "To continue on, before I was rudely interrupted."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Beside that hobby, I have a penchant for fighting bullies, listening to music, sleeping in late, and reading Shakespeare."

Hitsugaya was intrigued. "You have read William Shakespeare's books?"

"Yes, I find them interesting. Don't tell anyone else about it," he chuckled.

"I won't; I assure you, your secret is safe with me. I too also enjoy reading Shakespeare, I have a chat with the author awhile back."

Ichigo's eyes broaden. "You've met my hero!" He shouted loudly; the author was, and still is, the inspiration to take a writing career once he graduated from high school. He always wished that he could meet the person, however, he has now met a (dead) person who had a conversation with his idol.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered, "he was an interesting man. Though, I have to say, he has the weirdest tastes in food."

"Such as?" He asked, thrilled that he could learn more about writer than through books and the Internet.

"He likes lobster, along with exported desserts." Hitsugaya replied with a straight face.

The expression on Ichigo's face was quite a sight to see. He was beyond shock, as he never considered to think that Shakespeare could eat exotic sweets.

"But isn't England famous for their treats back then?!" He inquired noisily.

"Yes, however, he gotten sick of the country's treats, so he asked the Queen Elizabeth, while he was quite famous for his works, to bring all the pastries from the world. And so, her majesty respected his request. His favorite was Nagasaki's castella."

Ichigo was so absorbed into the tenth captain's story, that he didn't see the waiter back with menus and standing at their booth.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted what seemed like the fourth time tying to get the kid back to reality.

Ichigo snapped back to reality, to see a now angered Toushiro and a frighten Amaya. Or Keiko or whoever it was, was back with a notepad, a mechanical pencil, and two, bamboo menus. "Sorry about that." He said to Toushiro, and looked and said back to her, "Uh, you were saying?"

"I'm asking what would you like to drink," the girl said, while handing out their menus.

"Oh, I'll take Diet Coke," Kurosaki replied while examining the choice of lunch. "You Toushiro?"

"I'll take Sprite, thank you," the tendo said.

"Okay! I'll be back with your drinks momentarily!" The waitress smiled, performing a cartwheel into the kitchen.

Ichigo glanced at the captain, then at the menu. "So, what are you ordering?" The strawberry asked nervously.

Toushiro shrugged. "Whatever seems good on here. I believe I'll get the Dragon's Breath."

"All right, then I'll order for a Surprise Bento."

Then, the waitress came back to them with their drinks, and handed it over to them. "So, what will our customers be hungry for today?"

Ichigo spoke up first. "I'll take the Surprise Bento, while my friend here will be glad to have the Dragon Roll."

"Excellent choices. I'll be taking those menus from you," she grabbed them, and started to head back into the kitchen, "and your food will be here momentarily." She disappeared behind the curtains.

"Sorry about that Toushiro. I was imagining too much about you meeting my hero!" Ichigo said, and frustratedly ruffled his hair. Then, an idea popped in his head. "Wait, is it possible you can arrange a meeting between the author and I?"

"No," the captain replied, hearing a sadden sound emitting from Ichigo. "Fortunately, he was chosen to be reborn, so maybe, he might have been reborn with his previous life's memories."

"Oh, I see, well, at least Shakespeare met one of many billions of fans, right?" Ichigo managed a small smile.

"Yes, definitely one of good humans that have been known world wide." Toushiro added to the conversation.

"Humans? You mean, there has been more than one good human?"

"Yes, those people can choose to be reborn. A few people, such as, Abraham Lincoln and Hijikata Toshizō, even Jean of Arc."

"Wow, that's impressive. Hopefully, I can be listed as one of those people," the Substitute wished. "No, I take that back. I'd rather see my friends and family take that position."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve that honor; I haven't been living the perfect lifestyle," Kurosaki said. "The people around me do; they helped me so much during my life and now. I hope my mother lived like that, and received that status." He sobered up his cheery disposition.

"I'll make sure of that," Hitsugaya whispered softly.

"What?" Ichigo's ears perked up.

The taichou gave him a blank stare. "Nothing, I was talking to myself. Oh, look, here comes our food." He pointed out, and when Ichigo turned to look along with the captain, they were salivating at the sight.

Their waitress strolled her way to her customers' table, smiling as she held two, round, white plates. Once she arrived at her destination, she settled the dishes on the glass table. Then, she pulled out two pairs of chopsticks, throwing at them fast. The duo's reflexes were quite admirable, as they caught it without their gaze leaving from their meals.

"Enjoy!" The waitress announced. With that done, she waited for them to have their first bite, so the girl could pass on their comments to the chef.

So, while the woman patiently remained there, the duo had studied the exquisite cuisines. The Dragon's Breath was absolutely stunning for one. It had ten consistent rolls with one end having an additional parts to make look similar to that of an actual dragon. Then, at the end piece, was a shrimp tail, dyed black.

For Ichigo, his Bento Surprise was a simple wooden box, split into five compartments, with four, corner squares and one, circular center, which was divided, yin-and-yang style. In the yin side, was soy sauce, and in the yang, wasabi paste. In the upper-left corner, was seaweed wrap, and going clockwise, was hamachi, rice, and ikura. The customer assumed you make your own sushi.

HItsugaya was the first to try out his food. He broke his chopsticks, and grabbed for the avocado, soy sauced sushi with maguro and sake center. In one gulp, the dragon had a small smile planted on his face; by the looks of it, he was delighted.

"Tell your chef that he had made an excellent job of making this dish," Hitsugaya complimented.

Now, it was Ichigo's turn. First, he tore his pair of chopsticks apart. Then, reaching out for the nearest suzuki piece, he took it in whole in his mouth, and began to chew it normally. In a similar way to the captain, a grin appeared on that face.

"It tastes good," Ichigo said. "I love it!"

"Well, I'm glad you do! I tell the chef right now!" The female server said, and jogged toward the kitchen.

While the duo continued their lunch, they continue back to their conversation before. They talked about the different types of shinigami to the Four Great Aristocratic Families.

"And that's how the Kuchiki came into power. Anything else you want to know about?" Hitsugaya asked the orange-hair teen.

"Yeah, how did you become to be a shinigami?" Ichigo inquired curiously. This caught the other teen by surprise.

_I knew this day would come, but I thought it would wait till it might be the right time. _He ran his hand through his spiked, white hair, as he sighed in slight annoyance.

Ichigo caught on the taichou's sigh. "Uh, you don't have to answer my question if you want. I mean, if it's too personal."

"No, it's all right. It started when...Matsumoto walking in the same neighborhood I lived in with my grandmother, after Momo went into the academy. Apparently, I met Hyorinmaru in a dream, and before I knew it, I was freezing the house and my grandmother to death. Not a pleasant thing to find. So, I entered in the academy, thanks to Matsumoto."

"Wow, Rangiku-san found you before you ranked higher than her? Surprise right there."

"Anyway, once I entered, the people I only find myself comfortable with was Momo and Matsumoto. Everyone else either feared me, or beaten up by me. That was until I met Kusaka Sojiro, my friend since the day we had a spar in sword-wielding class.

"I tell you this, Kurosaki, he was very kind to person like me. He had hazelnut eyes and long, black, purple-tinted hair, tied back in a bun. Obviously, Kusaka was taller than me, but that didn't matter to us. He was my best friend."

_And my only love... _The captain thought sadly, and decided not to add that detail to the conversation.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo was dying to know, as he never knew to think that the somewhat of a prick across from the table would a best friend. "Is he still alive? Can I meet him?"

Hitsugaya's sea-green orbs hinted sorrow and pain. He turned away, and continued to talk without facing into Kurosaki's face. "As much I want you to meet Kusaka, he is longer with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It happened when we were receiving our zanpaktou. For some reason, Kusaka and I received the same sword. Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones to know about it. Soul Society refused to have both of us wield Hyorinmaru, so the only way we could settle this was to...battle one another until one of us died."

"But that's not right! That's not fair," Ichigo claimed in a fit of rage. _How dare those bastards let those two force each other._

"I know how you feel, but believe me, I didn't want to participate in this kind of barbaric tradition, however, Kusaka was more than willingly to take my life."

"What?"

"I know why you're wondering, but to tell you the truth, Kusaka wanted the sword more than anyone. He almost killed me if not for Soul Society's intervention and Hyorinmaru. I had to watch them kill him right before me. It was cruel, but the only way for me to wield my zanpaktou completely." The captain finished quietly. After all of those years, he had finally told someone about the one thing he'll never forgive himself for. He had only wished he had been the one to die.

Ichigo felt pain in his heart. _Is this what the captain had to endure? I should have never asked. I made him remember all of those horrible memories. Next time I visit Soul Society, I'll make sure they'll pay dearly for doing that to Toushiro._

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya called out to the teen.

"Yea, Toushiro?"

"Thanks for listening, and it's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you," the tendo said gently.

Unintentionally, the deathberry smiled. "Your welcome, Toushiro."


	5. Surprise Ambush!

Author: Hi everyone! Well, I cut to the chase, this installment is like ten pages long, so I hope you enjoy it! I'll see ya at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

*\~+~/*

After they finished their lunch and paid the bill, the two shinigami decided to walk around the town center. There were shops everywhere, as well as street performers. Once the crosswalk light flashed "Go," they strolled through street.

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked the dragon.

"Beats me," Hitsugaya replied. "As long there's an air conditioner."

"Hm, how about that store?" Ichigo pointed to a Cold Stones store. "They have good ice cream there."

"Sure," the icy captain said immediately. "What's your favorite flavor by the way?

"Uh, chocolate, and yours?"

"Vanilla," he said with a dreamy voice.

"Try out their milkshakes. They're good," Ichigo told the taichou.

"I guess," Hitsugaya said, not wanting to ruin the Substitute's mood.

The two walked into the store, and it was quite empty, considering it was a hot day, even though it's September. The person behind the counter was currently drying out plastic cups with a white rag.

"Uh, excuse me," Ichigo called out to the worker. "We like to buy some ice cream." The stranger spun around with a smile planted on his olive-skinned face. It turned out to be a guy, in his late teens, with no ache or freckles anywhere on his face. He was wearing a white, collared shirt with a black apron on it. His black-burned brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, leaving his white highlighted bang falling on his face. Pinned to his outfit, a badge said, "Zen." However, something was quite not right with his purple eyes. It looked as if it was hungry for something besides food, something else that would fill his appetite.

"Welcome to Cold Stones. How may I help you two gentlemen today?" Zen politely asked in a baritone voice.

"I'll take a double-scoop of chocolate ice cream." The teen said.

"Certainly, and what will your little friend be having?" There was a strong, killing aura leaking out the tendo, however both of the other, two ignored it.

Ichigo responded, "My friend here can take the vanilla milkshake."

"All right then," the worker put down the cup and rag, and went over to the cash register, typing in the order. "That'll be 1,200 yen, please." Ichigo dug into his pocket, and gave the exact amount to the cashier. "Thanks, it'll just be a moment." He went over to scoop out the tangerine's order, and he charmingly handed it over the counter to his customer.

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied happily, scooping bits of his ice cream with his plastic spoon, into his mouth. "This is good!"

"I'm glad you enjoy our sweets," the worker said, while he moved over to the blender with a cup of vanilla ice cream scoops. "So, which school are you from?"

"From Karakura High," Ichigo spoke with pride. "I'm a first-year."

"Interesting, because I also go there." Zen replied.

"What?! How come I never see you there then?"

"Because I'm a second-year," the cashier said. "Maybe now I'll see you often."

Hitsugaya detected a sound of lust in that tone. If he hadn't known any better, the Zen dude might have more than crush on the strawberry. Toushiro felt some kind of pain in his chest. Whatever it was, it made him glare at the employee hatefully.

"Hey Toushiro," Ichigo shouted into his friend's ear.

"What?!" Hitsugaya bellowed.

"Uh, your milkshake is ready." Ichigo pointed out the regular sized cup on the counter. "Thanks Zen."

"Anytime, ah, what are your names again?" Zen passed the purchase item to Ichigo, and if the captain thought was he was hallucinating, but the employee was touching Ichigo's hands, and he was enjoying it.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo. My friend over there is Hitsugaya Toushiro," Ichigo introduced themselves to Zen, while he gave it happily to the captain.

"Thanks for the milkshake," Hitsugaya thanked Ichigo, not to the one who made it. He took a sip, and a tiny grin appeared, though the captain wiped it off from his face. "It tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it," was Zen's reply, however, he was sensed that he was disliked by the small kid. "By the way, my full name is Zen Izanagi."

"We better get going," Ichigo told the employee, finishing up his ice cream. "I'll see you later Zen!" He rushed out of the store, leaving the two people after Ichigo's heart.

"You know," Zen challenged the dragon in a darker tone, "you better win him over before I do."

"I knew you were a shady character from the start. I don't think you'll be the one to be by his side." The captain told the worker. "You're lucky I can't kill you right now."

"Sure, but at least I'm doing something."

"You knew him from before, didn't you?"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Stay away from him. He's already has a suitor, which is me."

"And what if he rejects you? What will you do then, shorty?"

"At least, I can still be his friend if he does, and not reduced any lower than old, horny pervert."

"Hm, nice choice of words, though I know I'm going to win."

"I'm looking forward to your downfall." Toushiro proudly said with confidence, walking to the exit, but suddenly stopped. He turned to face Zen one more time. "By the way, I never liked your milkshake." He kicked so hard it flew across the room, aiming for Zen's head. Unfortunately, Zen caught it without flinching.

"I knew that from the start when Ichigo handed to you," Zen remarked and smirked. "At least, I'm not shorter than him."

Hitsugaya walked out of the door, and before meeting up with Kurosaki near the stoplight, he changed his angered expression to a rather calm one. He didn't want Ichigo to know about his feud, which was over the strawberry.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm the tenth company's captain of Soul Society. I know how to deal with punks."

"But to me, you're always Toushiro to me," the Substitute said happily. "By the way, my cold's gone! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, and it's always 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you." Toushiro scolded the teen. _Hitsugaya-taichou for now..._

"Where do you want hit now?" Ichigo asked the tendo. "I know a good place where they have cool designer clothes."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile a little. "Sure, if you want. By the way, don't hang around with that Zen dude."

"Why?" Ichigo asked interested.

"Because something might happen if you do," was Hitsugaya's answer. _And you might get hurt if you do._

"Oh all right," Ichigo pouted. "Race ya to the store?"

Hitsugaya gave out subconsciously, one of his rare smirks. "You're on." The two began on the count of three, and dashed for the target.

*\~+~/*

Back at the ice cream shop, Zen had just closed the store for the day. It was before four p.m. What could have possibly made him to shut down so early? Zen locked the doors, and took off his apron. He trudged through the kitchen door, entering a room with little light.

"I see you have met them, am I right?" A voice spoke the employee.

"Yes, I have," Zen replied, "Aizen-sama."

The man materialized out of thin air, walking towards the student. His chocolate-colored hair combed back, except for a single strand. His face without his glasses, now showing his sadistic side with those dark, beige eyes. He wore his new robes from living in the arrancar world, and his zanpaktou hanging at his side.

"I knew you prove yourself useful, Zen." Aizen commented.

Reiatsu surrounded the teen's body, as it transformed him into his real form: A former shinigami!

The shinigami bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

"Now, I want you to keep an eye on those two, especially on that Kurosaki boy. He might become a powerful ally if persuaded correctly. However, if you find the taichou that's hanging around with him an annoyance, you have permission to kill him without second thought. All I care about is you capturing Kurosaki Ichigo, understand? I don't care if you have any personal relations with him, so long as it furthers in our plans, understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Zen bowed politely.

"Good, do not fail now." Aizen stepped into his created portal that led to Hueco Mundo. As he disappeared through it, Zen was left with his thoughts of how to rid of that annoying ice-prick and woo Kurosaki to their side.

*\~+~/*

"Wow, did we spend our money, or what?" Ichigo said, while he tiredly carried his five, shopping bags. "Can't believe there was a sale today."

"Can't believe you could be wild as those women down there," was Hitsugaya's response, as he walked alongside with the carrot-top, carrying a few shopping bags himself.

"Hey, I needed new clothes," Ichigo spat back. It was late at night, though his family was out tonight, he didn't like being out where all the shady characters come out and play, especially if he had someone with him. That would be a slight disadvantage, or he could transform into a shinigami and beat the crap out of whoever come out.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said.

"Yea, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you, and I wanted to ask you something," the dragon said.

"Shoot."

"Why first did you accept to be a shinigami? You knew it would be a life-or-death situation."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, trying to come out with the best answer. "Well," he began, "to be honest, before I met Rukia, I wished that I would have power to change fate. You know how I failed to protect my mother right?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"So, I decided that if I was given the choice to receive the amount of strength enough to protect the people I love, I would gladly accept it. From the day I got my powers from Rukia, I was greatly indebted to her. I'll never forget it."

"I'm impressed. You welcomed your own death." Hitsugaya rudely stated.

"Hey, it's better than living and not being able to do anything, am I right?" The Substitute added.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"You just love to tease me, huh?"

"Now, I know how you feel when you make fun of me."

The two have finally arrived at the Kurosaki home. Ichigo handed over his shopping bags over to Hitsugaya, to grab his house keys.

"Where did I put them?" The human spoke, irritatedly digging around his pockets.

Hitsugaya sighed. _I'm still wondering if how this baka could find his way while in Soul Society._

"Ah-ha! I found them!" Ichigo laughed manically, then inserted them into the door. With the clicking sound, he opened the door. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll take-" Before the captain could finish his sentence, he recognized someone's approaching reiatsu coming fast. "Kurosaki!"

"Right!" The deathberry already knew that someone was trying to sneak up on them, however, the enemy were mistaken. He pulled out his badge out, and pushing it against his chest, Ichigo was forced out of his body, into his shinigami form. Hiding his body behind the bushes, he shunpo his way to the source as the taichou followed suit.

"Well, it looks like the love birds have come out to play," a mysterious voice chuckled.

A figure in a heavy cloak, levitated in the air, as their face was hidden behind a simple helmet. He gripped tightly onto his sword. As he saw the two drawing closer to him, the strange smirked under his mask.

Ichigo stopped, and pulled out Zangetsu, pointing at the weird-looking guy. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you, however, let's cut to the chase. I'm here to negotiate with you two, gentlemen."

"Negotiate my ass," the strawberry remarked. "Our swords can talk it over."

The stranger sighed, as he massaged his temples. "I was hoping it would we would avoid conflict."

"So, in other words, you're a coward," Hitsugaya concluded.

"Not true," the man announced, lifting up his right hand. "I just don't want to waste my energy on the mere likes on you." He snapped his fingers, and a portal emerged beside him. Hollows surfaced into the human world, as they hungrily eyed the two shinigami. More than twenty showed up, as the portal sealed up. No backing out now.

"Enjoy!" The man waved, and vanished before the two.

"That bastard! Well, Toushiro, this is going to be one, long night!" Ichigo reflected on their situation. He managed to sneak up on a hollow from behind, and sliced it in half with the swing of his blade.

"Seems like it, and when will stop calling that?" Toushiro angrily roared, then whispered an incantation. The captain aimed his index finger at two hollows, and performed a devastating blow to the enemy, as they morphed into dust.

"When you call me by first name!" The deathberry retorted back at the captain. He shunpo back and forth between five hollows, focusing on their heads. In a matter of seconds, the monsters bled and let out howls of pain before facing the same fate as their friends.

However, some of the hollows cried out for more of their friends to reinforce them; it was never-ending for the two shinigami. Even though they killed one, another one took its place.

Ichigo and Toushiro were now surrounded by hundreds of them. The duo stood back-to-back, panting for air, as they continued to dispatch the spawning enemy.

"Need any help?" A voice asked sweetly from below.

The deathberry and the dragon scanned the air below them to see Rukia flying towards them. She stabbed one of the hollows in the head, as it disintegrated away, joining with the male shinigami when a glowing arrow appeared, and shot through three hollows, dispersing.

"Kuchiki-san isn't the only one helping, Kurosaki," a new voice yelled. There was Uryu, accompanied by Chad and Orihime. The Mexican giant's right arm altered into his battle form, and punched the lights out of the hollows on the ground. The busty woman dealt with the foe while switching between her Shun Shun Rikka offense and defense.

In the sky of Karakura Town, Rukia shouted out her zanpaktou shikai release, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Her sword instantly froze the enemies when they merely touched it. Toushiro too released his shikai, unleashing his full fury on the unsuspecting opponents.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cried out his attack, as a white wave was formed by his blade's into the air, engulfing up the demons in an incredible amount of light. He bellowed, "Take that you piece of shit!"

"Oh, getting a little proud are we?" The mysterious stranger revealed himself behind Ichigo, who got a scare from it. "Did you have fun with my hollows?"

"Like hell I would!" Ichigo swung his enormous blade at the person, who dodged it, and had his cloak tear up in two. The stranger's mask was still in tact, however, his clothes were shocking to the teen.

"You're a shinigami!" What Ichigo was seeing was no illusion. His opponent was wearing the standard shihakushou all soul reapers are required to wear. No doubt there was a zanpaktou at his hip sides.

"Why are you working with the hollows?!" Ichigo accused the man angrily. "Are you with that Aizen bastard?!" He had every right be upset. That man almost killed him and his precious friends when they were in Soul Society. Then, he sent arrancars after him, and the Substitute nearly escaped death. The angered man swung his sword at the calm man multiple times, but unable to lay a scratch on the enemy.

"Well, for one thing, Soul Society's corrupted," the man stated bluntly while evading every one of Ichigo's attacks. "I have no love for it in protecting something that refuses to listen to reason."

"But your boss isn't known for being caring and loving as well! He is willing to cut down his subordinates if they fail their mission, or out of pure, sadistic entertainment!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, as his body begin to falter against his weight.

Aizen's lackey leaned in toward in the strawberry's face. "Oh Ichigo, are you getting too tired to play with me?" He asked in a playful voice, which annoyed Kurosaki to no end.

"On the contrary, I just getting warmed up! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo freed his piled up reiatsu inside Zangetsu, and aimed it right at his opponent.

"Oh crap!" The masked shinigami cursed, as he pulled out his sword to block the powerful assault. After the smoke cleared, he still floated there, much to Ichigo's disappointment.

"I'll have to give you credit, Kurosaki," the man said, "if you had to made me bring this out," as he showed his blade to the deathberry.

"However, this is when you lose." The air around them soon drop ten degrees below normal temperature. Suddenly, ice began to encase Ichigo's legs, immobilizing any movement.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo roared as ice crept up to the middle of his body.

The man chuckled, as his hand moved to his face. "It's quite simple really," he said, carefully removing the helmet. When he showed his true identity, Ichigo's eyes widen with revelation. The man matched every detail Toushiro had said about, before the ice completely confined him inside the block of ice.

It was Kusaka Sojiro, the captain's best friend.

*\~+~/*

"There are too many, taichou!" Rukia exclaimed, slashing down the nearest hollow. "We need to call for reinforcements!" She glanced down at the ryoka, who are valiantly fighting through this battle.

"I know that Kuchiki-san!" Toushiro barked. "I'm calling them as we speak!" However, just when he turned on his communicator, the captain glimpsed a few hollows gathered around something, and recognized the shinigami near them.

_Kusaka! What in hell's name is he doing here?! Is this a nightmare?!_ The boy genius gazed up again, only to find out it was real. Kusaka was back in the flesh, and it appears that the traitor carried something in his arms. Something orange...

_Kurosaki! How the hell did he lose?!_ The young adult flash stepped toward them, as his spiritual energy chilled the air in the nighttime sky. If he had lowered it any further, the town would have kissed good-bye to the sun, and say a cold welcome to the snow.

"Kusaka!" The prodigy bellowed with upmost rage, as he aimed his sword for the vital spot. "How dare you come back!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, what a pleasure to run into you," was all Toushiro's former friend answered.

"Cut the crap, and what the hell do need Kurosaki for?!" Toushiro demanded for answers; he was in no mood to be toyed with.

"You mean the boy?" Kusaka lifted the subconscious teen. "I have my reasons, my dear old friend, but you are a nuisance in our plans."

"'Our plans?' Please enlighten me, who else is involved in this?" Toushiro wasn't about to let this subject drop just yet.

"Nothing you need to know about, Hitsugaya-san," Sojiro stated, then waved his hand over to the hollows toward the captain. "Attack!"

"You bastard!" It was too late, the captain had seen the enemy run off with the Substitute, while he dealt with the hollows easily. "Damn you to hell, Kusaka!" The only thing left was nothing but dust from the exterminated tormented souls that faded away, and the moon, which now seemed so lonely to Toushiro.

"Taichou, is everything all right?" Rukia shunpo over to his side. She stared at the dragon with a worried expression, then realized something wasn't right.

"Where's Ichigo?" Her question managed to pour salt over his opened wound.

"Kuchiki-san, round the others up, we're going to Urahara's." Hitsugaya waited for the noble girl to leave, but she wouldn't budge.

"Not until you give me a reason to." His inferior retorted.

In a rage of fit, the high-ranked shinigami grabbed the girl by the kimono, and yelled to her face, "I don't have time to play around! Go now before I send you to your brother the hard way!" He showed the female his sword, cementing his threat.

Scared, she backed away, muttered a quick apology, and quickly gathered everyone up down on the ground. As he watched from above, he sighed deeply, regretting that he shouted so harshly at Rukia. The dragon cannot blame her for wondering where her best friend had gone. Right now, he felt like drinking one of Matsumoto's heavy-duty sake.

_**End**_

Omg, I made Toushi so occ! 0.o Hope nobody minds that! Anyway, many thanks to my wonderful readers! Oh, and there's a poll at my profile, deciding whether you want me to include a love triangle in this story! Aren't you excited?! Sorry, I won't reveal the third person in it, though you might have a feeling who it is! The poll ends when I upload my next chapter, and so I'll see you next time!


	6. Fight & Afterwards

Author: Dude, I feel sleepy. Anyway, the results of the poll is in, and we shall have ourselves a love triangle! Yay, isn't that fun exciting? But, I don't have special guests with me here today to do the disclaimer. I'm so sad! T^T So, I'll do the disclaimer myself today.

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own the popular anime/manga series Bleach, which is disappointing, nor its characters. However, I do own this fanfiction idea! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Foul language and perverted thoughts (Rating has gone up!)**

* * *

_Where am I?_ The Substitute found himself slowly regaining conscious, opening his chocolate eyes, and tried to move his limbs. However, while applying more force, the teen was restricted more to budge. During this time, Ichigo found himself trapped in a column of ice, minus his head, and inside an abandoned warehouse.

"I wouldn't waste the energy if I were you," someone advised to the struggling teen.

Ichigo threw his head around to find where that voice was coming from. Then, mist began forming a pillar in front of him. It compressed into a form of a man, harding until it reached the full form of Kusaka Sojiro. Instead of those purple eyes Ichigo saw on the man, was replaced by the dark-blood red color. It burned with hatred and pain.

"What do you want with me, you bastard?" Ichigo spat at the man, who eerily paced back and forth in front of him.

"Nothing really, however, my boss requires you."

"You mean that bastard, Aizen? I'll never join the ranks of his army."

Kusaka shrugged, then focused intently on his captured prize. _Just a little longer..._

"I came across news that you have a crush on a certain taichou."

Ichigo's rage multiplied by thousands, as he hissed, "If you do anything to Toushiro-"

"Yet, the captain doesn't even use your first name yet, and treats you like everyone else he has met. What a sad fact, and you have my pity."

"I don't want your pity!" Ichigo roared hatefully, but what the enemy said was true; the taichou never called out his real name, only surname, and treats him normally whoever met Toushiro.

"Sure you don't."

"I know he'll love me back like I do for him..." Ichigo whispered softly, hoping that his wish would become true, and that he'll have his happy ending soon.

The former shinigami smirked. He knew that Ichigo was beginning to doubt his love for Toushiro, the reason the Substitute keeps on fighting. He just needed to push his buttons until the prisoner cracked.

"Oh, but does the captain really know how special you treat him? Detect how much effort you put into make him notice one of your little acts of love to him? Does he think you are more to him than an ally to Soul Society?"

Those last words from Kusaka's mouth struck like daggers in the poor deathberry's heart. He sweated heavily, running through his memories to see if the captain really did treat him differently than the others.

Nothing came up. Nothing...

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kurosaki bellowed in trauma at the friend who betrayed Toushiro. "You know nothing of loving with someone you truly care about!"

"Like how you used to truly care for your adored mother?" Kusaka inquired calmly.

His heart skipped a beat, and felt he was reliving his nightmare again.

"What a brave woman I heard about. Sacrificing her life to save the poor likes of her only son, only to be remembered in vain as her son regrets of not staying close to his mom. I believe that you're the one who doesn't know the meaning of love, making you a hypocrite." Kusaka turned his back on the strawberry. "Am I right?"

Ichigo didn't have anything to say, and what to think. Only gazed through his lifeless sepia orbs absent-minded into space, as a single tear ran down his tanned cheek.

Kusaka sighed, as he glided his way to the crestfallen warrior. Once he was an inch from the Substitute's face, he whispered alluringly, "Don't worry, I'll make it all go away." Then, he closed the gap between them, gently placing his lips on the other's.

_He does tastes like strawberries._ Aizen's follower thought, as he enjoyed every moment of it.

Then, one image flashed before him, right before he was taken away: a memory of Toushiro smiling gently and genuinely at him when he listened to the captain's tale of how he became the Toushiro Kurosaki knows today, thanking him.

_Toushiro..._ He snapped back to reality, and realized that the bastard was kissing him! In anger, he bit on Kusaka's lower lip.

"Ah!" Kusaka cried out in pain, breaking away from Ichigo's lips, which blood dripped from.

"You!" The former shinigami clutched his two hands together around the Substitute's neck, cutting off the air entering his lungs.

"I'll always love Toushiro, no matter what!" Ichigo declared hoarsely, endeavoring the pain.

"Then I have no choice then!" Sojiro released one hand from the flesh, to unsheathing his zanpaktou, and held it up high in the air.

"I'll make you pay for that!" He thrust his blade, ready to pierce into Ichigo's neck, as Ichigo braced himself for the worst.

_Clang!_

Ichigo cracked one eye open, then both widen, only to see that familiar spiky, white hair that rustled in the cold air, the white cloak that signified his status as one of powerful shinigami of all Soul Society, and the four-pointed hilt on his zanpaktou.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo exclaimed with shock and joy, as the captain turned his head around to get a better look at that beautiful face.

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you, Kurosaki." The rescuer said happily, and focused his attention on his opponent, Kusaka, narrowing his teal-colored orbs.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Hitsugaya Toushiro. How are you?" Kusaka sarcastically questioned his former best friend, sneering at the captain.

"Good, now that I can kill you!" Hitsugaya answered angrily, switching to attack mode, and swung his blade at the man, who jumped in time to avoid its icy metal. He back-flipped five feet far from the enemy, nonetheless, he readied himself.

"How cruel of you. I feel hurt," the rival spoke, and smirked, irking Toushiro to the limit.

"What have you done to Kurosaki?" The captain demanded to know, pointing the tip of his sword at the target.

"Nothing, but telling him the truth, before I was rudely interrupted by a certain dragon." Sojiro replied honestly. "At least, I let him know how I feel about him."

Hitsugaya's reiatsu flared up, freezing the air itself. "You don't deserve him," he said, as ice particles encircled his blade. "Someone else does more than you."

Kusaka smirked eagerly. "Oh really? Whom would that be?"

Hitsugaya sighed; as much he wanted to admit that's there is someone that deserves the deathberry more than anyone, but it wasn't the right time, as he was in the middle of the most important battle of his life.

"His loved ones," he supplied sadly, but firmly, much to the Substitute's disappointment. Ichigo was really hoping his wish would really come true, but Fate has something in store for him especially in the future.

Kusaka scowled. "What a cheesy answer." He rushed forward at the captain, his blade high, and slashed down, only to miss, as Hitsugaya dodged it by jumping into the air, ice encircling around him.

"Sōten ni Zase!" The leader of tenth division unleashed his shikai, as an Oriental dragon made purely of ice, bloomed out from the tip of his blade at Kusaka. Unfortunately, his opponent blocked it, as the ice split into two when it came into contact with his blade, creating icy floors on each side of him.

What the enemy didn't see coming was Hitsugaya flash stepping toward the ground, and sliced his blade upward at Sojiro. A wave of ice surged at Kusaka, who cursed, and the ice overwhelmed him, but he managed to escape the deathly frost. When the mist cleared, Kusaka had ice particles stuck to him, panting slightly. Hitsugaya floated to the ground, landing gracefully.

"I see that you've gotten better over the years." Kusaka commented, wiping away the ice that froze near his lips. He lifted his blade again, this time, disappearing. Hitsugaya frowned, as he couldn't detect the enemy's reiatsu.

"Toushiro! Behind you!" Ichigo shouted from his prison, but it was too late. The captain had little time to adjust himself, only to meet Kusaka's knees digging deep into his beautiful face. The taichou flew back, and slammed against the iron pillar that supported the warehouse, near the strawberry's imprisonment.

Ichigo growled in frustration, as he couldn't do anything to help out Toushiro, who used his sword as a leverage, due to the amount of energy he put into attacking his former ally. Kurosaki struggled with all his might, but the ice that's hindering kept on restraining him even further.

"Sōten ni Zase!" Kusaka repeated those words Toushiro used to release his shikai, and instantly, his zanpaktou transformed into the living copy of the original Hyorinmaru, but more darker and sinister. Grabbing the chain that attached the crescent-shaped blade to the hilt, he swung it, and threw it at the unsuspecting captain. The metal shackles wrapped around Toushiro's arm, causing the victim to lose his balance and kiss the frosty floor.

"Toushiro!" The Substitute couldn't take it anymore, since the captain needed help fast, but there was no one here except for the three of them.

Ice enveloped the still captain, pinning him to the ground. The dragon hissed in anger, letting himself be captured so easily.

"Though you're albeit early to challenge my strength." Kusaka taunted, walking over to the tendo.

"Heh, you're the one that's wrong." The captain retorted back, as the ice ceased imprisoning him.

"Really now?" Kusaka, now standing before the lying Toushiro, slammed his foot on the head, crushing the captain's skull with much pressure. Then, something cracked inside the taichou's head, resulting him to scream in pain and agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo finally snapped, setting free all of his reiatsu. The energy flared dangerously that Kusaka had to shield his eyes for a moment, and the ice detaining the Substitute and the dragon ruptured, now unbounded by their prisons. However, the silver energy surrounding the Kurosaki kid engulfed him, changed to a black color with a red outline.

Hitsugaya stood up, but averted his eyes from the intense pressure the teen was unleashing. However, he studied carefully and couldn't believe what he was seeing: white particles forming a Hollow mask on the shinigami's face, claws crystallizing on his fingers, a lizard's tail assembling behind him, as his shihakushō tore apart, revealing most of his human flesh, leaving only the right side of his chest and left leg covered. The petrifying part of his transformation is that those compassionate chocolate eyes changed into lifeless golden orbs.

_"ARGH!"_ The hybrid howled in _their_ sound, as his zanpaktou materialized in his right hand. Gripping it tightly, he flashed over the two and slashed upward at Kusaka. Blood spurted from the wound, landing on the white mask.

"Ah!" Kusaka winced in pain. Ichigo kicked the enemy in the guts, sending him flying to the metal wall and fainted on spot. The creature glared at the still captain.

Hitsugaya froze up when _it_ stared at him; the captain never freezes up, but this sight sent shivers up his spine. It wasn't the same deathberry he fought with during the night they were fighting multiple hollows. No, it was something more dangerous and distant, yet at the same time, alluring, similar to an exotic, but wild animal.

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya addressed the creature's name, trying to touch the mask, but the hybrid backed away.

Inside the mind of the beast, a tangerine-hair teen hugged his knees tightly, crying that he let his hollow form, especially in front of the one he loved. He closed his eyelids, hoping it would over soon.

_Kurosaki?_ Ichigo's ears perked up, caught the sound of the tendo's pleasant voice. He looked up, to see the vision of what his current form was seeing before him. It was a worried Toushiro, calling out his surname over and over. The strawberry couldn't believe it, as the one had not purify him with the zanpaktou yet.

_"Tou...shiro?"_ The hollow spoke gruffly, as the tips of his claws tenderly brushed against the taichou's pale skin.

"Yes, Kurosaki, it's me, 'Hitsugaya-taichou.'" Toushiro closed his eyes and grabbed the claw with his right hand, holding it tightly to his face. At any moment right now, he would burst into tears, fearing he'll lose the number one person in his life, but he held his emotions at bay, staring into those golden orbs.

"Please come back." The captain whispered softly. The hollow shut his eyes tight, and silver reiatsu surrounded it in a sphere, as all the hollow parts receded, restoring the Substitute to his original self. The shinigami fell into Toushiro's chest, who gladly wrapped his arms around the teen, and collapsed on his knees. Silently, he held back his sobs of contentment and shed tears, burying himself in those carrot color locks.

_Ichigo..._ The dragon never felt more happy in his life than holding the one he truly loves and realizes his true feelings for the boy. He wiped away teardrops, and had a firm expression on his face. Before escaping this warehouse, the captain glanced over to where Kusaka was, only to find nothing, and knitted his eyebrows in response.

_Dammit, that bastard escaped... However, all that matters now is that Ichigo's safe._ Toushiro gazed the teen, who slept peacefully in his arms. He picked him up and carried him bridal-style, flash stepping to where the others await them.

* * *

Kusaka hovered over the warehouse, witnessing the captain holding the teen carefully and vanishing before his sight.

"It seems you have failed to deliver the prize to me." A cold voice spoke behind him. Kusaka spun around, to see an angered Aizen.

Kusaka bowed deeply. "Forgive me Aizen-sama, as something very interesting happened."

Aizen raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? What specifically?"

Kusaka smirked and locked his eyes with Aizen's fixedly. "The boy has achieved perfect balance with his hollow self. Now, he's able to transform into a hollow at will."

Aizen couldn't help but smile. Who knew that his subordinate would come through after all? This shall help further his plans he had in store for the boy. With a chuckle, he replied, "Continue observing Kurosaki, as he is the central piece of this war. Once I give the signal, you are to take the boy with you when the portal appears before you, understood?"

Kusaka nodded, as his reiatsu whirled around him, and it altered his form into of...Zen?!

"You cannot let anyone find out your true identity as Kusaka Sojiro as well. That is all." The sadistic dictator informed Zen/Kusaka, and created a portal to the throne room in Las Noches, stepping through it and the entrance closed. Zen smirked, fading away with the wind.

* * *

"Taichou! Ichigo!" Rukia, donning a Chappy designed shirt and jeans, cried out happily when she opened the shoji door entrance of Urahara Shōten, revealing a weary Hitsugaya, carrying the drained strawberry.

"Kuchiki-san, inform Urahara-san that he has to examine Kurosaki quick." Hitsugaya hastily told the adopted noble, strolling into the shop. He heard various footsteps approaching, and Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu's faces popped up from the entrance to the other room, nearly resulting Hitsugaya drop Ichigo to the ground.

"Taichou/Ichigo/Hitsugaya-san!" They all called out, and were pushed out, resulting the four of them to land on top of one another on the floor. Then, two, familiar people came out from behind them.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What a pleasure to see you!" Geta-bōshi greeted the captain with an award-winning smile, then noticed the unmoving boy in his arms. Soon, the grin was wiped off his face, and stepped aside to clear the way to the other room.

"Please come in." Suddenly the happy mood vanished, and Hitsugaya entered the room, passing through another a door, to see a futon. Cautiously, he kneeled and placed the ryoka on the futon, as Yoruichi and Urahara kneeled next to the dragon.

"What exactly happened to Kurosaki?" The dark beauty asked Hitsugaya, who inhaled and exhaled deeply, thinking of what was the best way to answer her question.

"Do you remember a shinigami who went by the name Kusaka Sojiro?" The tendo replied, receiving intrigued expressions from the adults. Shortly, the others joined them, taking their own individual places around the room.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Urahara questioned the captain.

"He's the one who caused this." Hitsugaya calmly answered, but couldn't hold back the rage inside of him, as the thought of his former enemy being near the deathberry irked him to no end. Yoruichi and Urahara widened their eyes, while the others tilted their heads to the side in unison, wondering what the three were talking about.

"Are you absolutely sure he's back?" Urahara, now troubled, sought for an answer. Once Hitsugaya nodded hesitantly, Urahara sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Kisuke," the cat woman spoke, then Urahara gave her a look, which she understood his silent message. "I need everyone to leave the room for a minute please. This is now a private matter." Yoruichi requested the two shinigami and three humans. They all glanced at each other, and nodded, exiting the room, leaving three people and one hybrid before them in the room.

Hitsugaya explained last night's events and today's, all way to now. Yoruichi and Urahara had a quick conversation, preventing the young captain to hear anything. Once the duo were done, Yoruichi began to apply healing kido on the teen, as Urahara and Toushiro looked at each other in the eye.

"I see no point hiding it anymore. What I'm about to tell is something that is hardly taken lightly in Soul Society. What you had witness today was Kurosaki-san's transformation into a hollow, or his Hollowfication."

Hitsugaya widen his eyes before he narrowed them in frustration. "You mean..."

"That's right: Kurosaki-san here is a Vizard." Urahara confirmed the taichou's suspicions. However, to the shopkeeper, the captain was handling this bit of information quite smoothly.

"I see, so that's why Kusaka was after him." Hitsugaya muttered quietly, but it reached Mr. Hat-and-Clogs' ears.

"Since you told us that Kusaka's in leagues with the enemy, there's no doubt about Aizen's true goal: Kurosaki's perfect balance between shinigami and hollow powers. Now that Kurosaki has accomplished in being a full hollow, Aizen will make his move any day. If I'm correct, once the former captain has his hands on the Substitute, he'll use Kurosaki's balance of powers to create more powerful arrancars than before, or worse, transform Kurosaki into the perfect hybrid." The shopkeeper grimly stated, sending chills up Toushiro's back. The thought of Ichigo being one of them sicken him.

"Don't worry!" Urahara smiled, as his hat hid his eyes, placing a hand on the captain's shoulders. "You'll be by his side!"

Hitsugaya flushed many shades of red, and before he could unleash his zanpaktou on the shopkeeper, Yoruichi patted the dragon's shoulder.

"Ichigo's patched up now. I think it's best if we let him rest without you two bickering." She winked at Hitsugaya, who now flushed multiple tones of red. As the cat woman dragged Urahara out of the room, the captain was left alone with Kurosaki. In this kind of situation, he didn't know what to do, and panicked.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo stirred in his sleep, tossing to his side and startled the young dragon. Hitsugaya gazed in wonder how striking the orange-hair teen was, to his locks of orange hair, tanned skin, rosy pair of lips, toned body... At this time, something dripped from his face, and when he wiped it, the back of his neck hairs stood up. Blood!

_Oh God, I'm having lewd thoughts about this baka?!_ Hitsugaya denied himself that he was a having a major nosebleed and that he was a pervert, shaking his head furiously. He slapped both his cheeks before holding the bridge of his nose and leaned down, only to further his nose bleeding when he was taking a closer look at the ryoka's face before his own teal blue-tinted eyes. Then, something harden between his legs.

_Did I just become hard...?!_ His nether regions tighten the more he thought about it. This was the first time forever that he has ever been turned on...ever. He tried to think of many unpleasant thoughts just to get rid of the lustful thoughts about Kurosaki in his head. For example, paper work he had to do when he returned. It wasn't working, so he thought about many, rabid fangirls fawning over him, which soon disgusted the captain and the obscene thoughts faded from his mind.

_I can't believe how horny I became just by taking a closer look at Kurosaki's features. It must have to do with the fact that I have been a virgin my whole life... Though I have to admit, he is, without a doubt, very...stunning for a person at his age._

Once his nosebleed stopped, Hitsugaya lifted his head up, sighing deeply. He reminisced what happened today, afraid that Kusaka was about to take away his Ichigo away from him to that bastard Aizen and frightened by the sight of Ichigo's hollow form. However, what scared him the most was the second Ichigo had almost forgotten about him before he called out his first name. It was such a relief to hear that before Ichigo fainted.

The captain caressed Ichigo's cheek tenderly, earning a small smile from the teen. The captain had a firm expression on his face._ I'll tell him, Kurosaki Ichigo, that I love him and that he is my number one person in the world._

_

* * *

This is a special treat! Enjoy!_

**_Preview:_**

(A/N: Listen to Giniro by Key while reading this section)

Ichigo hid his blushing face under the red scarf that wrapped around his neck warmly and snug. Staring deeply into Toushiro's endless, teal blue-shaded orbs, he searched for the answer to his question he asked the dragon.

Hitsugaya sighed and instead of answering his question, he called out his name. "Kurosaki Ichigo." It brings him much happiness in doing so.

"Yes, Toushiro?" The strawberry replied quietly, afraid of what the small captain might say._ What if he rejects me? It'll crush my heart, but I have to know..._

"..."

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo then smiled melancholy. "I see...I guess you don't have any room for me. I understand, then I'll let you be." The Substitute spun around in the opposite direction, but before he walked away, something grasped his hand, sending chills in his body, but warmth in his heart.

"Toushiro?" The deathberry was confused by the ice-manipulating captain's actions, but once he gazed into those sea-colored orbs, Ichigo widen his chocolate-shaded eyes, before he smiled and cried tears of joy.


	7. Confessions

**Author**: Okay, I wasn't able to get anyone in the last chapter but-! I got a special guest with me today~! Let's give a warm hand to Kuchiki Rukia!

**Rukia**: (Enters the room) Konnichiwa, minna! (Bows politely)

**Author**: Anyway, what do you think of this chapter, since you were the first of few to read?

**Rukia**: (Has sparkles in her eyes, holding a fist up high) It's absolutely brilliant!

**Author**: Thank you for that wonderful comment, Kuchiki-san and now, it's your turn of the bargain.

**Rukia**: Hai! **The authoress does not own the series Bleach, nor its characters or plot, however she does own this wonderful fanfiction story. If you dare steal it, she will hunt you down.**

**Author**: (Shows a hammer big enough to crush a person and emphasize she's not kidding)

**Author & Rukia**: (Smiling) Enjoy~!

*\~+~/*

"I see," an elderly soutaichou responded after listening to Hitsugaya-taichou through a screen in the basement training ground under the Urahara Shōten, with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, in her cat form, behind the captain. "Thank you for the report, Hitsugaya-taichou."

The tendo bowed respectively, and when he straightened himself, two familiar captains appeared on the screen.

"Toushiro-kun!" Ukitake greeted, waving his hand back and forth while Shunsui smiled merrily.

Hitsugaya gaped his mouth wide open, before pointing at the two taichou. "Why are you two on the monitor?!" He demanded an answer, receiving snickers from the people behind him and sent an angry glare at them.

"We told the old geezer that we had business to talk about with you," the eight division captain told, as Ukitake nodded delightfully and said, "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, may we talk to Shiro-chan privately?" Toushiro stared at the long, white-haired captain before his blood boiled with irritation.

"Sure! Bye Shiro-chan!" Urahara waved, with the black cat perched on his shoulder, and climbed out of the unbelievably large basement, fueling the dragon's anger further. The tendo sighed before confronting his seniors.

"How's it going over?" Ukitake asked in such a happy tone that Toushiro couldn't help but smile a little; Ichigo's personality was growing on him.

"It's find over here," he informed his elders, who both glanced at each other before directing their attention on the small taichou. Toushiro wondered what message the adults exchanged with one another, but had a tingling sensation what it might be.

Then, Shunsui-taichou addressed him, "Has there been any progress between the strawberry and you these pass days?"

Toushiro's body stiffen in one-second. There _has_ been progress; more than that, their relationship has grown stronger. Now, how was the ice dragon were to respond to the sober captain? No idea.

After moments of silence, Ukitake broke it with a muffled cough and said bubbly, "By the looks of the situation, the link between you two has increased so much, you're thinking about him as much as he does with you. Am I right?"

Toushiro flushed many red colors on his face, you would have mistaken him as a ripe strawberry. This resulted the two males on the screen to crack a few smiles. They were so proud how much their junior has developed over the few days he stayed in Karakura. After Toushiro regained his cool posture, Shunsui grinned, followed by this sentence, "What do you feel for the boy now?"

Toushiro gazed at the two before closing his eyes and entering his thinking stage. _For a while, I thought Kurosaki was an annoying, yet good-natured idiot. Now...I'm seeing Ichigo as something more than an ally to Soul Society...more than a friend...someone I hold dear in my heart now._ He sighed before a smile full of content was planted on his face, shocking the gentlemen in Soul Society, but they quickly recovered.

"Before, I couldn't stand his presence for a few minutes. Then, after the incident when he was drunk, I never felt so confused and had second thoughts about Ichigo. Being sent and staying here with him only intensified and when he was kidnapped, I couldn't bear the thought of him gone from my side. Finally, when I saw him in his hollow form, my heart torn into two when he had forgotten about me and flinched at my touch, even it was for a second," Hitsugaya said, pausing for a moment to breath and resumed speaking.

"I never felt like this for anybody, not even for Kusaka. I'm in love with Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushiro had finally confessed his true feelings about the deathberry to the men who had helped him and gave advice.

Ukitake clapped his hands joyfully. "Wonderful!"

Shunsui held out a saucer with sake in it, though Toushiro had no idea where that came from, as the would-be-drunk said, "Congratulations. The second-to-last piece is found." While drinking the liquor, Ukitake inquired Hitsugaya when will the dragon unveil his love for the Substitute.

"When the time's right," Hitsugaya said, then strolled away from the screen, but halted and spun around, saying at the two captains, "Thank you."

"No problem, Toushiro-kun!" Ukitake said brightly, trying to lift up a drunk Shunsui over his shoulders then the screen disappeared. The tendo couldn't help but smile and headed for the ladder, eager to see Ichigo in the other room.

*\~+~/*

"Hmm..." Ichigo groaned, gaping his mouth open. He flicked his eyes open, displaying his hazelnut orbs to a bright light. Covering them with one hand, the teen squinted and wondered where he was.

"I see you're up now." Someone said wearily to the sleepy head. The Substitute tilted his head to the side, to see a Hitsugaya sitting seiza style with a bored expression his face. Kurosaki blinked a few times, before rubbing them; was this an illusion or something? Once he looked again, the dragon was still there.

"Holy crap!" The teen bellowed unmannerly, standing up and pointing his finger at the captain, who sighed in reaction.

"Eh!" Pain shot through his wounds, as the high schooler clutched his stomach, breaking down on his knees.

Hitsugaya merely stared at the sight before him, puzzled by Ichigo's sudden acts. "Are you all right?" He asked, intrigued that the deputy Soul Reaper could react in such a state.

The teen looked up and grinned achingly. "Never better, Toushiro," he replied hoarsely, trying his hardest to maintain the smile on his tanned face, in order not to trouble the captain, but unfortunately that was enough to do so.

The said person frowned at the response. Kurosaki was practically dressed like a freaking mummy! He's ready for Halloween for Pete's sake! White bandages covered his whole body, mostly his right arm and left leg. So, how can this lunkhead tell him that he was fine? He had no idea.

"At the very least, you have made a full recovery." Hitsugaya congratulated, pleased to know that the one he cherishes very much now wasn't in a coma.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the tendo's comment, fidgeting with his two index digits, which the taichou found very amusing to observe. "So, uh, what happened, after I passed out?" The shinigami asked Toushiro, scratching his head.

Toushiro glanced at a few objects in the room before focusing on Ichigo, and replied calmly, "I used shunpo from that warehouse, while carrying your lifeless body, to Urahara-san's shop, which we are currently at right now." What Toushiro left out was the discussion he had with the shopkeeper, chewing over the fact that Kurosaki has the perfect balance between the realms of shinigami and hollows. Now, Aizen will stop at nothing in obtaining such an ability.

"Oh, I see..." Ichigo replied before spinning his head around, not gazing the captain's direction.

"Kurosaki?" Toushiro addressed him, worried what bothered the deathberry so much that he couldn't properly hold his gaze.

"Toushiro," the strawberry called out crestfallenly. "Why am I still alive?"

The taichou was taken albeit by this question, but he held his posture. "What do you mean, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo rotated his head, to unveil his teary face. Hitsugaya widened his eyes, gazing deeply into those strong, but sorrowful orbs of the teen's, as tears ran down from the corners of his eyes and to the end of his chin.

"Didn't you see what I have become? I finally became what I feared of being: a hollow." Ichigo choked up on his sobs, couldn't smile anymore and hid his face with his hands. _And I transformed right in front of him... _Ichigo wiped away his tears and stared at Toushiro with a sad face.

"Hell no." Toushiro told the strawberry, who had a confused look on his face.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked before saying, "I'm a threat to those I love and I jeopardize their lives even more if I keep walking around. It would be better if I was eliminated now before I really hurt someone in that form." Ichigo informed the dragon, running his hand through his orange hair.

Then something unexpected happen. In an instant, two, petite arms wrapped themselves around the deathberry, linking to each other tightly at his back. Ichigo's head was placed on a shoulder, then shivered when a cold wave entered his body, but felt so warm and comforting when it reached his heart.

"I won't let it happen." Toushiro said, realizing that their hearts were beating at the same pace. Inhaling deeply, he continued, "I won't let you kill yourself just for that reason."

"But-"

"I refuse to let my precious friend die on me." Toushiro interrupted, though he wanted to say person rather than friend, but hesitated and used friend in the last minute.

Ichigo couldn't believe what the captain was spouting, but...this moment can't be real; these kinds of scenarios would happen in his dreams, but reality was telling the carrot top, that this is real. Contented, Kurosaki moved his arms and returned the hug, muttering, "Thank you, Toushiro."

Once they broke the hug, Ichigo asked "I guess now Soul Society's out for me, huh?"

"First, it's 'Hitsugaya-taichou,' and second, why would we want to eliminate someone on our side? Soutaichou understands the problem, but has not issued a death sentence for you."

Ichigo's chocolate orbs glistened with surprise. "Really?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Though, there are certain conditions, including you to have a shinigami escort all the time now."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it was you Toushiro," Ichigo chuckled innocently, as Hitsugaya smiled mentally with joy that Ichigo chose him first. Then, brushing it off, Hitsugaya got up and said, "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Ichigo smirked. "I'd thought you never ask."

*\~+~/*

After sneaking out of the Urahara Shōten quietly, the duo dashed to Ichigo's house, returning into their human bodies, and threw on new clothing for the day. For Ichigo, a plain, white polo shirt with dark, navy blue jeans, and a red scarf; as for Toushiro, a blue-&-white striped polo shirt and black pants.

"Ready?" Ichigo held out the door for Toushiro.

"Yeah," the captain responded, walking out of the house as Ichigo closed the door and locked it. They walked on their way to the shopping district, unaware that each of them was plotting in their minds.

_I only have today to buy it for Toushiro. I hope he likes it._ Ichigo thought about the store he passed by on Saturday with Toushiro last time, and hoped that it was open.

Meanwhile, Toushiro thought about how he should tell the strawberry about his true feelings. _Down by the river? No, that's too cliche. Wait, it might better at nighttime or at sunset, and we're at somewhere where no one else is. Yeah, that'll work! Perfect!_

Once the two had lunch at McDonald's and exited out, as Toushiro ate his Oreo McFlurry, Ichigo spotted the shop he needed to stop by. Ichigo told Toushiro that he had some important business to attend alone, which the captain bought, much to Ichigo's delight, and the tangerine-haired teen sped off.

_Ding-dong!_ A bell was heard from the top of the door Ichigo pushed to enter, and a young lady greeted the young man.

"H-hey, I'm looking for this." The deathberry dug into his pockets, yanking a small piece of paper, showing the picture of the item to the employee, who squealed with glee and her customer had to pluck his fingers deep into his ears, lest he wants a hearing aid later on.

"Right this way, sir." The worker walked over the a display case, tailed by the Kurosaki male, where the object of desire lay in the light. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight and said, "Perfect!" Once he made his purchase, instead of the object wrapped nicely, Ichigo stuffed it pockets, patting it before leaving the store.

During the time Ichigo was at the shop, Toushiro thought deep and hard of how to tell his feelings of affection to the strawberry, pacing back and forth in an alley. This was his first time ever doing this kind of thing; yes, he loved Kusaka before, but never got the chance to say it and now his former crush's with the enemy. Life sure does love playing with the ice dragon.

_Maybe tell him during the evening? No, that's a bit cliche. Oh, when we're fighting hollows? No wait, that baka won't hear a thing other than the screams of the monsters. I'm running out of options!_ The little captain combed his hair with one swipe of his hand, growling in frustration. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and stared out into space. When a slight breeze picked up, tickling his skin, a light bulb pinged in the tendo's head and after having one minute of going through with his plan in silence, someone called out, "Toushiro!" loudly. Snapping his head up and exiting out the alley, he saw an approaching orange in the distance, waving his hand.

The taichou scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou,' Kurosaki," he corrected, which Ichigo refused to do so.

"Anyway, I kinda wanna show you something before we go back home." Ichigo stated, receiving utmost attention from Hitsugaya. Grabbing the lithe wrist without delay, the deathberry dragged Toushiro rather quickly through the mobs of people. Thirty minutes later, Toushiro slightly widened his eyes before the beautiful view of a sunset that colored the sky deep, multiple shades of red, orange, and yellow, which is contrasting greatly with the tones of blue and violet with the faded half-moon. The sun glimmered brightly, reflecting on the river's surface.

_Well, here it goes!_ Ichigo shuffled his feet on the grassy hill until he was in the right position. Breathing profoundly, Ichigo put on the best smile he could ever produce in front of someone, causing Toushiro's heart to melt with warmth.

"Toushiro, I have something to tell you. Something very important," the taller teen spoke as he gazed at the ice prince he fell in love when he was escaping Zaraki's wrath; he made a mental note to send a gift the to the eleventh squad captain.

Toushiro closed his eyes, as his heart beat twice as fast. "What is it?" He asked calmly, knowing what the next words will come out of those lips he hungrily craved to taste, but he controlled himself, knowing that in the end, it'll be quite rewarding.

Ichigo dug into his pockets and pulled something out. Unfortunately, the strawberry wrapped his hand around the mysterious item. "Close your eyes and don't peek," the boy instructed, which he heard and saw the captain rolling his eyes, groaning. Once those teal-hue orbs sealed themselves, Ichigo grasped the taichou's hand gently while feeling a cold sensation shoot through his arm. Nonetheless, the carrot top placed the object into the Toushiro's palm.

_What is this?_ Toushiro held back all of his curiosity so it won't ruin the surprise, but it was killing him as he wanted to find out at that instant.

"Open your eyes now." Ichigo said softly and when the small shinigami exposed his jeweled eyes, they broadened at the dazzling form that laid in his hand: a snowflake-shaped pendant that had his birthstone, a blue topaz, in the center, that gleamed radiantly in the sun's rays. Toushiro was lost for words, unable to process what just happened.

"Toushiro, I love you."

Toushiro bounced his head up, to see a deathberry hiding his blushing face under the red scarf that wrapped around his neck warmly and snug. Staring deeply into Toushiro's endless, teal blue-shaded orbs, Ichigo searched for the answer to his declaration he told the dragon.

Hitsugaya sighed and instead of replying back of how he felt for the strawberry, he called out his name. "Kurosaki Ichigo." It brings him much happiness in doing so.

"Yes, Toushiro?" The strawberry replied quietly, afraid of what the small captain might say next._ What if he rejects me? It'll crush my heart, but I have to know..._

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo then smiled melancholy. "I see...I guess you don't have any room for me. I understand, then I'll let you be." The Substitute spun around in the opposite direction, but before he walked away, something grasped his hand, sending chills in his body, but fondness in his heart.

"Toushiro?" The deathberry was confused by the ice-manipulating captain's actions, but once he stared into those sea-colored orbs for a few seconds, Ichigo widened his chocolate-shaded eyes, before he smiled and cried tears of joy.

Gripping on his present tightly, the ice prince pulled the number one guardian towards him into an intimate hug, connecting his hands behind his back.

"I love you too, Ichigo," Toushiro said, truly gratified saying his first name. Then, the dragon felt strong arms encasing him closer and the two looked at each other before closing their eyes and let their lips closed the gap between them.

Calling out their first names...

Their first kiss...

During their most precious moment, both the sun and the moon glowed more vividly, cheering that the most polar shinigami have finally found someone they can share their pain with...laugh wholeheartedly with...and love their significant other without fail.

*\~+~/*

"So, they finally made their move? Aw, such a neat place for them to confess too!" A noble girl in her shinigami form cooed while watching the scene from afar. She asked someone next to her, "Renji, did you record it?"

The redhead threw a wicked smile and a thumbs-up, as he held up a camera recorder that had all the precious footage they needed. "Mission accomplished!"

Rukia grinned the Cheshire's smile mischievously, as she said, "We need to deliver this to Ukitake-taichou immediately! Let us head to Urahara's right now!"

"Yosh! This is gonna be the best thing that'll ever happen to the Shinigami Women's Association since the time when Ukitake-taichou and Kyōraku-taichou hooked up! Maybe even better considering the fact that Ichigo melted Hitsugaya's icy heart." The redhead said to her, as he replayed the scene on the camera.

"Yeah," the Kuchiki girl smiled gently. "I hope they'll be happy together! Let's go, Renji!" She grabbed the redhead's hand, who blushed heavily that Rukia suddenly held his hand. This was the best thing that has happened to him besides the day when Rukia was saved from death. He hoped that moment like this will happen more often starting now.

*\~+~/*

"I see, they finally made their move." Aizen Sousuke announced to his two, loyal followers, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, and one former crush of Toushiro, Kusaka Sojiro as they watched the screen of the segment playing.

Gin grinned creepily. "Oya, looks like the little kid finally bagged Ichi-kun! Too bad that Kusaka-kun has to break them up so soon." He elbowed the purple-haired shinigami in the shoulder, dodging a fly punch from the kid. He whistled then teased, "Oh! Someone's angry!"

"Tch, don't worry, I'll make sure they'll break up, the hard way." He stated, angrily thinking of ways to tear those two apart in the most painful, heartbreaking scheme. Smirking when one came to mind, he said, "You better keep your eyes on the monitor. You won't be disappointed." Reverting to his "Zen" form, he stepped into the portal that led to Karakura Town and disappeared.

Tousen stared at Aizen. He knew that he couldn't see the just man, but he can sense his presence. "Are you sure we can trust that boy? He seems very unstable right now."

Aizen inhaled before smirking diabolically. "Don't worry, he won't betray us. After all, he wants revenge on the ice captain _and _wants Kurosaki-kun all to himself. He has found out that not only Toushiro loves the boy, but he too as well. Once the ryoka has served his purpose, we shall give him as a gift to Kusaka-kun for his loyalty."

"Well, then this shall be interestin'! I'm lookin' forward to it!" Gin said. "After all, what's life when there's no disputes?"

*\~+~/*

Author: Yay~! They're finally together! XD I'm so happy! IN FACT, I'm so happy, I'm gonna give you, my dear readers, something extra special! Enjoy~!

_Omake_

Ichigo and Toushiro headed home, as they held each other's hand firmly in their own. While walking down the dirt path alongside the flowing river, Toushiro felt a tug back when Ichigo ceased all movement.

"Toushiro, I have a question." The deathberry told what's on his mind worriedly. The ice prince gazed up to see Ichigo's calm face, which contrasted the voice he spoke just earlier.

"Yes, what is it?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked his new love.

Ichigo's face flushed with brilliant shades of red, and spun his head around in the other direction. Now embarrassed, he should have never said anything at all in the first place. "It's nothing," he responded, taking a quick glance at the white-haired captain before tearing his chocolate orbs from the magnificent sight of the tendo.

Hitsugaya frowned, obviously unsatisfied with the Substitute's answer. Under no circumstances did he like his new boyfriend keeping things to himself. If this relationship were to work out for the both of them, they should be able to tell each other their most private matters. "Come on, Ichigo, you can tell me," he cooed on purpose, and managed to see Ichigo's body flinched at the sound. Smirking, he continued, "Come on, _Ichi~!_" Now, Ichigo's face had a new brush of hotness painted across his face.

_Can't...resist..._ He sighed in defeat; there's no way he could refuse the ice prince now, as the taichou finally used that cute little voice Ichigo always wanted to hear. He revolved his head, with his face brightly red from awkwardness, and said, "Okay, but you should prepare yourself for this."

Hitsugaya stared at him blankly, then returned to his confident expression. "I'm always ready for anything, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo breathed in, then shouted, "WHO'S THE TOP* AND THE BOTTOM*?" After a few seconds of silence, his face flashed again with many hues of red, leaving his mouth to hang open.

Hitsugaya simply gaped dumbly, as a vertical, red blush appeared on his face, but then recomposed his face into a smirking one, which confused the Substitute. Without hesitation, the smaller one pulled the scarf Ichigo was wearing and locked with those incoming lips and invading the caverns of the mouth, much to Ichigo's shock and secretly happiness. _He does tastes like strawberries,_ the captain thought, then broke apart the link.

Finally, the captain replied to Ichigo's question in a short and simple answer: "Isn't it obvious? I'm the top, baka," then displayed a wicked and naughty smile to the teen, who shivered with delight and fear. Just what is going on in that captain's brain? Ichigo decided to keep his mouth shut, thinking what would be the dire consequences if he did.

*\~+~/*

*: You should know by now that the bottom and top is the same definition as seme and uke in a yaoi. And yes, for those who agree with me, we need to see more of Toushiro of being the seme in these kinds of stories. Dude, the guy's _way_ older than Ichigo and has plenty of experience of dealing with these kinds of relationships (*cough*Kusaka*cough*). That's how the story will roll man! XD

**Author**: So did you guys enjoy it or what? You know, you guys (the readers and reviews) are so great, I'm gonna hand out a cookie to each of you~! (Passes out fresh-baked cookies!) Read and review! It's what fuels my desire to write~! XD See ya next time~!


	8. You're My First

**Author**: Okay, this chapter is going to have...a lime! And yes, I'm going to raise the rating of this story, which hopefully readers, you don't mind. Though, this is my first time writing this kind of thing, so I need to tell me what you think of the short lime! Anyway, drum roll please!

(Drumrolls starts) Starting today, I shall have soundtracks added to the story! Here's how it works: when I put a soundtrack name, centered and in bold, it's time to look up the soundtrack and play it while reading it. I did this in chapter six, so you should have a rough idea of what its like. Anyway to continue, we have Ukitake and Shunsui as our special guests!

**Ukitake & Shunsui**: (Walks into the room, greeting the readers) We're happy to be here. **The author does not own the series Bleach nor its characters, along with the soundtracks in this chapter.**

**Author**: Thanks you guys!

**Ukitake**: It's always a pleasure! (Coughs up blood then faints)

**Author**: AH! Ukitake-taichou!

**Shunsui**: (Drinks some sake) Don't worry. (Picks up the lifeless captain) He'll be fine within the next hour or so. (Leaves the room)

**Author**: ...Let's hope he's okay...Enjoy this installment!

*\~+~/*

It's been blissful at the Kurosaki residence-scratch that, Karakura Town, since the 18 of October, all because of three reasons. One: Ichigo has confessed to the ice prince yesterday. Two: Toushiro returned the same feelings to the deathberry. Three: Now that both loved each other very dearly, they are always filled and content.

Though the third reason seem to be a rather distraction, more for the orange-haired teen, as he continuously thought about the tendo so much, his teacher, Ochi-sensei would bonk him on the head while she was teaching, much to his embarrassment.

During this commotion, Toushiro would glanced at the strawberry for one-second before directing his focus on his school work. Though he tried his best to hide his cool expression, it was quite hard when he's hearing Ichigo's sweet voice complaining in the back. Oh, how the ice dragon wanted to comfort him, but lest he wanted their relationship exposed in school and more importantly, embarrass Ichigo even further, he had to sit through class and be his regular self.

Once the bell rang for lunch, the two shinigami walked together to the roof, where their other friends awaited them.

"Ne, Toushiro." Ichigo called out the tendo.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Toushiro replied back. Whenever they're alone, he's more than willing to drop the honorifics and address the Substitute by his given name, much to Ichigo's delight. Though, the dragon will not hesitate punching and correcting him when they're in public.

"Do you think we should tell the others that we're...together now?" Ichigo asked. He had a tough time trying to think what their current relationship is, so he believed the word "together" will do for now.

Toushiro tilted his head to the side, with his finger digging into his temple. With a sigh, he answered, "I don't see why not. Besides, they're your friends technically."

Ichigo smiled, then playfully punched the smaller one in the arm. "They're your friends too, Toushiro. Lighten up!"

Toushiro smirked at the teen. "Fine, as long you don't push it." As they made their way to the entrance to the roof, Ichigo opened the door and both walked to their friends, who sat in a circle. The first one to notice their arrival was Rukia, who turned and shouted, "What took you so long? You two awfully took a long time getting here."

Ichigo scowled and stuck his tongue out. "Not my fault. I had to wait for Toushiro."

Toushiro frowned right on the dot. "I told you, it's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' baka." Even though he wanted to save face, he kinda missed using Ichigo's first name already.

"Anyway, you're just in time. We were about to eat without you guys." Renji stated, as he tossed two sandwiches and both successfully captured them with one hand. As Hitsugaya thanked the red head, he took his seat next to Ichigo, who had Rukia on his left.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chanted together.

**[Play Head In The Clouds - Bleach OST]**

"So, what are you eating today, Inoue-san?" Ichigo asked the orange-haired girl, who happily showed a wad of butter and curry ingredients.

"I'm making Butter Curry today!" She said, which everyone mentally puked at the though of what it might taste like and sweat-dropped. How in the world can this kind of woman survive with food combos like that?! It's either plain luck or she has the most greatest taste buds along with the strongest indigestive system in world.

"Anyway, I can't believe how different this world's classes are! Compared to the Shinōreijutsuin, it's easy street here." Renji said with happiness, putting his arms behind his head and grinning like a madman.

"That's because you're an idiot in the academy." Rukia insulted the baboon, who placed his hands on his knees, and yelled, "At least my scores aren't below the top three hundred, baka!" He stuck out his tongue, and received a rather deadly blow to the head by an angered Kuchiki.

"Shut up, Renji!" Rukia commanded, then continued, "How you mind telling me the answers to English then!"

"Fine then!" Then, Renji pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket, then explained what the following answers mean, though when the others peered over to sneak a quick peek, they all frowned. These are the genius answers? The pineapple head barely understands when pronouns are used, but instead of correcting Abarai, they thought it would be better if he learned the lesson the hard way tomorrow.

"Uh, can I tell you guys something?" Ichigo asked his friends, who all, but Toushiro, looked at him oddly. Scratching the back of his head and staring down at the ground with his chocolate orbs, he blushed a little, which was cute in the eyes of tenth division.

"Sure," Chad replied quietly.

"Spill, Ichigo. What's been on your mind?" Rukia said calmly, though she had a feeling it might relate to the incident she and Renji watched.

How should I put this..." Ichigo mumbled and everyone leaned to hear clearly what Ichigo has to say. "I'm with-"

"Me." Toushiro interrupted the orange-haired teen, and with a possessive feel, he put an arm around Ichigo's neck and yanked the teen towards him, who yelped in surprise. Everyone widened their eyes before the girls screamed with glee, shocking the guys.

"Oh, I'm happy that I know a guy couple!" Rukia said joyfully, as she clapped her hands together and sparkles appeared in the corners of her eyes, as did Orihime. "I managed to get Inoue-san into it too!" Inoue-san nodded; even though she loves the Substitute shinigami, she loves yaoi more, thanks to the perverted noble. Ichigo wondered if her older brother knows about this...nah, doubt it.

**[End OST]**

"Anyway, it's good to know that you guys are together. Though, I have a few conditions for you, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia spoke with an earnest voice at the captain. "I want you cherish Ichigo as if he is your zanpaktou, wait, bad metaphor..."

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san," Toushiro stated firmly. "I'll treasure him for life." After saying that, the girls went crazy. Man, yaoi fangirls are nuts...

"So will I," Ichigo declared and looked up into those teal-colored eyes and flashed one of his rare, contented smiles. Everyone then smiled at the most precious sight of their strawberry friend finally happy; after all, he always puts his desires last after helping others. He deserved it. Then, the bell rang, signaling fifth period will start soon.

"Ah! It's time to go now?! Aw well, we'll talk about this later then!" The member of thirteenth division said. Everyone got up and left, but...one ice prince remained where he was, which resulted Ichigo to stay behind.

"Eh, what's wrong Toushiro?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Toushiro didn't hear the person, rather, he was too focused when he felt something very familiar in the air, just before everyone left, but was left unnoticed by them. _It might be a fluke..._ He thought, closing his eyes, but he was brought back to reality when something blew air into his ears. When he spun around, he saw a Kurosaki staring at him with curiosity. "What?" He asked.

"We're going to be late for class. Is everything all right?" Ichigo inquired tensely.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled happily. "No problem," he relied, then dashed for the door. "Last one to class is a rotten egg!" Toushiro smirked before tailing right behind the strawberry. Unknown to them, a figure appeared right after they closed the door, who wore an expression of dread on his face.

"You're smiling now, but I'll make sure it's wiped off from your face soon enough." Zen said coldly before flash stepping away.

*\~+~/*

Once the final bell rang, everyone gathered their belongings and headed for home, which during this time, Ichigo walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, to be greeted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Who-" He turned around angrily, but his expression changed that into shock as Zen waved his hand.

"Yo, Ichigo," Zen greeted the tangerine-haired teen as his purple eyes glistened joyously. Kusaka has not hear Ichigo for so long, it was heaven. "How have you been doing?"

"Well, so far, everything has been swell these past days, but what about you? I'm sure you had fun without me." Ichigo adjusted the school bag on his shoulder.

Kusaka smirked and said, "I did have fun, but it has been lonely without seeing ya," then continued to swing his arm around the deathberry's neck. _He's very warm to hold_, the student thought, but that moment didn't last too long as someone lowered the temperature when witnessing the scene before him.

**[Play One-Sided - Junjou Romantica OST]**

Ichigo whipped his head around and yelled, "Toushiro! It's Zen, remember?" However, instead of smiling like before, he had a huge scowl implanted across his face.

"Yeah," he said, "I remember." Though, he instead of remembering the ice cream shop worker as a sweet person, he was seen as an ass that will try to molest his strawberry when given the chance, just like right now. Walking up to the two, he yanked Ichigo out of Zen's grasp with his hand. Shooting one hateful glance at Zen, he stormed off with a confused carrot top.

Zen couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Now that he knew the dragon is very possessive, he'll do whatever it takes to take his plan whenever Ichigo's alone. _Enjoy while you can Toushiro, cause your man will be mine._ With that thought, he walked off in the opposite direction, smirking evilly.

**[End Playing OST]**

*\~+~/*

**[Play Shuichi and Yuki Love Theme - Gravitation OST]**

"What was that for Toushiro?" Ichigo asked in an upset tone. He didn't like the way his boyfriend behave like a jerk and wants to know what caused the tendo to react in such a way. Walking on Toushiro's right side, he gazed over to the other side, purposefully ignoring the apologetic looks the captain sent.

Toushiro sighed, running his hand through the forest of white, silky hair. What did cause him to be a...bastard? I guess being in love with someone who's friends who'd love to get their hands on him came with a few side effects. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I usually don't act that bad." _I get easily jealous..._

"Well," Ichigo started to speak to him again. "I can understand what you're feeling, but Zen's one of the people you can relax around with."

No way, not even in seven hells Toushiro wants to say, but used a fake smile and replied, "All right, for your sake."

Ichigo grinned back, then wrapped one arm around the taichou's waist and pulled him towards him. "Thanks...aishiteru kori-ouji*."

Toushiro smiled happily, saying, "You're welcome, ichiban hogosha**."

**[End Playing OST]**

After a long walk to Ichigo's home, the strawberry's face unfortunately met someone's foot and fell to the floor in pain.

**[Play Ditty for Daddy - Bleach OST]**

"Hello my wonderful son!" The eccentric father, Kurosaki Isshin, greeted, who got hit in the face by a flying punch and crashed into the wall. Karin merely looked at the scene from behind the couch before glueing her eyes on the t.v.

"What the hell is wrong with you, goat-face! This is how you treat your oldest child after you've been gone for a week?!" Ichigo spat loudly, pointing a shame finger at his dad.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu came running downstairs and flew into Ichigo, who hugged very lovingly. She looked at him, saying, "I missed you very much!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his younger sibling. "I missed you too Yuzu, glad you're home." Then, Yuzu peered over his shoulder to see a white-haired kid at the front door.

**[End Playing OST]**

"Who's that, Ichi-nii?" She asked merrily, as the Substitute let go of her as she went up to Toushiro, who felt very apathetic at the moment.

"Oh, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro, one of my friends at school. He's been staying here at our house while you guys were gone. Now that you're back, do you mind him staying with us?" Ichigo told them, who all three exchanged glances with each other before his father nodded gaily.

"Sure, he can stay as long as he likes!" Isshin said to his son, then directed his attention to their guest. "It's good to have you with us, Toushiro-kun!"

Toushiro bowed his head. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hajimemashite." The others said, then Yuzu came up to him, asking, "Is there something I make you for dinner?"

Toushiro thought about his reply and responded softly, " Amanattō will do."

"Hai!" The youngest Kurosaki child smiled happily, heading into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Ichigo walked his way to his room, where a dragon tailed right behind him. Once they were out of sight, the others began to have a conversation.

**[Play Dodo Dance - Bleach OST]**

"Do you think Ichigo likes this person? He rarely brings anyone to our house, beside his regular friends." Karin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's nice to know Ichi-nii is opening up to others as well, and Toushiro-kun seems like a good fellow." Yuzu replied gently while chopping lettuce.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the guy was his boyfriend."

"What?! Why would my beautiful son be gay!" Isshin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air wildly. "Ichigo should knows what would happen if he dates the same sex!" Just when the crazy father was about to interrupt the two shinigami upstairs, Karin kicked him in the back, resulting the father to fly into a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I swear, I wonder if you're really my birth father." The star soccer player scolded and dropped back on the couch, resuming her activity of watching television programs.

"Oh how cruel of you! Masaki-chan! Our eldest daughter is rebelling again! What should I do?!" He sobbed and ran up to the wall that had their mother's face plastered on it.

"For starters, why don't you take that ridiculous poster down?" Karin suggested cooly, as Yuzu sighed at their dysfunctional family. The only one who came out normal from this family was Ichigo...wait, never mind, no one in this family has ever heard the definition of normal.

**[End Playing OST]**

*\~+~/*

"You have an interesting family, Ichigo." Toushiro complimented the carrot top, who plotted down on his bed, head first.

Yawning, the Substitute mumbled about something, digging his face deeply into his pillow.

"Huh? I didn't quite hear that Ichigo," the captain teased, then put both of his hands top of the strawberry's as his body towered over Ichigo. "Mind repeating that?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and admitted, "I don't want to. It's too embarrassing."

**[Play Hatujouki Desuka Konoyaroo - Gintama OST]**

"Then," Hitsugaya started speaking in a husky voice, much to Ichigo's surprise. "I'll do something more embarrassing until you tell me." Before deathberry understand what his kori-ouji said, Hitsugaya lifted his right hand and used it to caress the strong back, tracing patterns along the muscles showing. Hitsugaya smirked as he saw Ichigo's visibly blush at the touch, then continued doing it while bringing his head down, giving the back of the neck small pecks.

Ichigo inhaled sharply before digging his head deeper into the pillow, hiding his flushed face away from the captain's emerald orbs. He thought he must be having a wet dream, since he can't imagine his kori-ouji doing all of these perverted actions, but he was convinced otherwise when all those touches sent electricity through his physique.

"You know, I'll keep doing this until you tell me." The ice prince kept to his words, as his left hand slid under Ichigo's figure until it accidently brushed against a nipple, which Ichigo let out a chaste moan. "Oh? I didn't know that the great shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, is sensitive."

"Shut up..." Ichigo mumbled then released another hushed moan of arousal when Toushiro began tweaking it softly, moving over the other one as well. With his right hand, the tendo moved his right hand downward until-"AH!"

_This is very amusing._ Toushiro thought with a smirk, but just before he got to the main course, Ichigo flipped over and pushed Toushiro back. "Ichigo?" He was puzzled by the carrot top's behavior.

**[End Playing OST]**

"I'm not ready yet." Ichigo whispered, as he looked down to hide his blushing face.

"Oh," Toushiro said stupidly, then smacked his head with his hand. "Sorry, if I got carried away. I should have thought about your feelings first." Toushiro mentally scolded himself for getting carried away like that so easily, but his hormones have been acting up recently.

Ichigo turned away his blushing face away, answering, "Well, now I have some idea of what it's like..."

**[Play Aioi (Piano Verison) - Junjou Romantic]**

Hitsugaya snapped his head up. "Ichigo...is this your...first?"

Ichigo nodded shamefully. "Go ahead, make fun of me." However, he did not expect two arms to wrap themselves around his neck, feeling the icy forehead of the captain's pressed against the back of his head. Smirking, Hitsugaya replied, "I'm happy."

The deathberry asked, "Why?"

Hitsugaya nuzzled his head into the orange locks of hair. "Because, I am your first in a relationship."

Ichigo blushed, and frowned slightly when he told the captain, "Me too. I'm lucky I get to see to this side of you..."

"You're the only one to see this side of me," the tendo said, cupping the strawberry's chin and turning his head around, then left a chaste kiss on those soft lips. He placed his head into Ichigo's head, while the teen brought up his hand, gently stroking the white, silky hair that tickled his cheek.

"Promise me...you'll always love me," Ichigo whispered tenderly.

"Not a promise," Hitsugaya said, confusing the Substitute. "It's a definite." Ichigo rolled his eyes, then smiled and laid on his back while they were in the same position.

**[End Playing OST]**

Taichou lifted his head up, to see a smile on his lover's face along with closed eyes. _He must have fallen asleep. It's so much calmer than his usual expression._ Quickly moving to the side of the bed and sat there, Hitsugaya felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and proceeded to answer it. Flipping it, he saw a text from the Kuchiki girl. _Why would she text me something?_ Reading the text, he realized that he was needed to talk with the soutaichou. Something urgent was happening, so opening the window, he glanced at Ichigo one more time before leaving for Urahara's. Whatever the soutaichou needed to chat with him about, made an uneasy feeling inside of him.

*\~+~/*

"Oh! Konbanwa, Hitsugaya-taichou!" The blonde shopkeeper greeted when the white-haired captain entered the shop. Rukia and Renji were standing next to him, while Yoruichi leaned against the wall.

"What's the urgent news?" Hitsugaya swiftly questioned. The others frowned, making that uncomfortable feeling grow bigger.

"Go to the training grounds and find out for yourself." Urahara advised.

Sighing, the tendo strode through and climbed down the ladder, landing on the dirt floor and went over to a screen with nothing but static on it. Instantly, an image of the soutaichou appeared on the monitor.

"Good evening, soutaichou," Hitsugaya addressed the old man, bowing his head respectfully.

"Good evening Hitsugaya-taichou." Yama-jii said, continuing, "I have heard that the Substitute shinigami has made a full recovery, am I correct?"

Hitsugaya nodded, though he completely forgot about his true mission, as he was distracted these past days.

"Then," the old man took in a deep breath. "It's time for you to return to Soul Society."

**[Play Grief - Trinity Blood OST]**

Hitsugaya's heart ceased all beating. What...return to Soul Society? It was too...Hitsugaya shook his head out of his thoughts, then faced Yama-jii with a stoic expression.

"I...understand, soutaichou." Hitsugaya answered, sadden that he must depart from Ichigo, now that they are finally a couple.

"Is something troubling you?" Yama-jii asked when detected that unfamiliar pause in the genuis prodigy's sentence, but left it at that when the dragon shook his head. "You shall depart tomorrow night then. Goodbye," he said, then the image changed into static, leaving a crestfallen captain to thoughts.

_Ichigo..._

**[End Playing OST]**

*\~+~/*

**[Play Prologue - Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OST]**

At the same moment, in Las Noches, a tyrant sat upon his throne, while his loyal Espada grinned at the latest news.

"I believe it's time to surprise Soul Society with a warning," the sadistic Aizen informed, as the vicious of the Espada grinned delightfully.

*\~+~/*

Outside of the Kurosaki house, a figure watched the sleeping man through the window. The day after tomorrow, his plan will come to fruition.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Kusaka whispered the name before flash stepping out of the place into the night.

**[End Playing OST]**

*\~+~/*

* = Means "I love you, ice prince."

** = Means "Number One Guardian"

**Author**: Oh! Aizen's plotting?! What is that sadistic thinking?! What shall become of the couple? What does Kusaka has in store for our deathberry? Stay tune for the next chapter of The Sun and The Moon!


	9. I Do

**Author**: Hello~! You're all wondering what happened to me? No? Well, I got caught up with some crap here and there, but managed to finish this! 3 Yay! Unfortunately, we won't have any special guests...

**Hichigo & Zangetsu**: (Appears behind Author)

**Author**: Agh! HOLY CRAP!!! (Faints from surprise.)

**Hichigo**: Weakling (Pokes Author with a stick.)

**Zangetsu: **(Reads from Author's paper)** Warning**: Lemon Alert! Be on the lookout!** Disclaimer**: I don't own the series and if I did...(starts thinking about ideas and pairings) Enjoy!

**Hichigo**: What a weird fangirl...

*\~+~/*

"Ah!" Ichigo yawned, stretching his stiff limbs. "What a great nap," he huffed, then opened his eyes to find no Toushiro before him.

"Toushiro?" The strawberry called out. Narrowing his eyebrows, he scanned every nook and cranny, but he only found a little note on his desk. He read it aloud, "'I'm staying at Urahara's for tonight. Sorry for the inconvenience and good night. Love, Toushiro.'"

_He could have just woken me up instead._ In frustration, the deathberry crumpled the little note, but he really couldn't stay mad for long; sitting on the edge of his bed, Ichigo continuously stared at the disfigured Post-It, written in his beloved's handwriting.

"Ichi-nii! Toushiro-kun! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu's yelling voice made its way to her big brother's ears. Ichigo widened his eyes.

_Sh-! Dammit Toushiro, you left at the wrong time!!_ Ichigo screamed his head. _How the hell am I going to explain that you left and exited out of my window?!_ The teen sighed, then shouted at the lop of his lungs, "You mind if we can eat dinner in here?"

"Sure! Just don't make a mess in there!"

The Substitute sighed in relief. _One major disaster avoided,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _Though...wish you could told me where you were going..._

**_"Oh what look what I found Zangetsu: a sad little boy that wants his boyfriend back with him."_**

Ichigo frowned, knowing that voice way too well, and opened his eyes to find himself in his Inner World, where everything was sideways. However, today was different from his other visits: for one thing, it was snowing. Pure white snowflakes fell, though it freaked Ichigo, because they fell sideways, the same way as the buildings and everything in this dimension.

**_"We're over here king."_** The strawberry spun his head around, to see his hollow self and Zangetsu, whose top of the black coat had a fresh cover of white powder on his shoulders.

"What the hell is happening here?" The orange-haired boy asked, wondering where all this snow is coming from.

**_"Honestly, I don't know what the fuck you've been doing, but it seems that your new 'friend' has established himself in our world,"_** Hichigo said in an irritated voice. **_"I can't believe you're the friggin' bottom! Though, that would reasonable, considering you're not a man..."_**

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo's face flushed many shades of red, much to the sadistic amusement of Hichigo while the old man remained the same, unfazed by his master's new behavior. "Anyway, old man, do you have any idea what the hell is going on?"

**"...I believe your other self spoken half-truth. It's true that your...friend has made his way to your subconsciousness, but the other contributing factor it's snowing here,"** the zanpaktou spirit stated, raising a pointing finger at Ichigo, **"is the fact you wish that young person was, right now, with you."**

Ichigo widened his eyes a little, but soon, those chocolate eyes returned to normal, with a bigger glow to them. This action caught his two spirits by surprise, but Hichigo recovered quickly, asking, **_"What's with face? You having perverted thoughts about the little kid?"_**

Ichigo, instead reprimanding his hollow, kept smiling peacefully. "No," he responded quietly, "I'm just really happy, that's all."

His hollow eventually sighed, scratching the back of his head. **_"Tch, you're really a strange king."_**

*\~+~/*

Toushiro shot his eyes open, finding himself in a warm futon. "What the...? Oh yeah, I remember now." A flood of memories were coming back, the last being the soutaichou informing him that tonight, he'll be heading back to Soul Society. Leaving a certain person all alone...

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun~!" Urahara singed, barging in with a tray of assorted foods in his hand, nearly scaring the wits out of the Toushiro. Yoruichi, in her human form and fully dressed, followed right after the blonde man. Setting the food near the futon, Urahara began speaking, "So, are you ready to tell Kurosaki-kun about the latest news yet?"

"...hell no," the captain replied. Frowning, he didn't really want to leave Karakura Town just yet. Secretly, the ice dragon wished that he would have Ichigo's courage and defy Yama-jii's orders, but that's the thing: it wasn't him to disobey. If he did it, he can kiss his real world mission privileges goodbye. _Still, it's not fair that soutaichou just had to call him back now. Fate sucks._

Yoruichi took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, "BAKA! You should really take it like a man and suck it up!" Once she was done ranting, both males were looked at her oddly before they returned to normal.

"I'm sure Ichigo-kun won't mind you going back to Soul Society," Yoruichi continued speaking, "but what does matter is that you tell before you leave. He gets very pissed when someone close to him leaves without saying goodbye or some sort. If I were in your shoes, I'd definitely tell right away."

Toushiro had nothing to say; he was beyond speechless. _She's right, though I really don't want hurt Ichigo by departing..._

"Anyway, you should get dressed before you're late for school," Urahara spoke up, trying to lighten up the sullen taichou. The adults got up and left the tendo to eat his breakfast, with Ichigo being the only thing on his mind.

*\~+~/*

After arriving at school, the ice dragon did his best to evade the strawberry whenever possible. He just didn't have the courage to inform the news to Ichigo, though it made the thought of departing from him harder.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was angered and worried when his koji-ouji would brush him off as if he didn't have any time for him. _Did I do something wrong?_ He kept repeating that question to himself in his head, deciding he confront his boyfriend right after fourth period.

Strolling through the hallways, Ichigo, while his eyes were closed, accidently bumped into someone, who turned out to be Zen. "Oh, Zen! Hey, sorry 'bout that!" He apologized hastily.

"It's all right," Zen replied happily, though the deathberry didn't have any time to spare for his friend, but before speeding off, a hand clasped onto his arm. Ichigo winced when it tightened around his arm, and twirled his head to see Zen's eyes glistening.

"Why don't you choose me instead of him?" Zen whispered silently.

"Huh?" Ichigo didn't really catch what his friend had just said, but Zen smiled and let his grip loosen of the strawberry's arm, who pulled back and hanged at his side. There was one awkward silence before Ichigo retreated from the sight, searching for Toushiro.

At the roof of the building, the ice-wielder laid against the metal fence, his head slightly turned to get a wide view of the town he was leaving. It's been only a few days, but he felt like he truly lived here, with Ichigo...

"Toushiro?" The said captain's eyes then located where the voice came from: his beloved, whose forehead had beads of sweat dripping down his face and his breaths rapid and shallow. With a deep breath, he said, "I finally found you!"

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Taichou coldly asked the carrot top.

"I could ask you the same question," Ichigo responded in a depressed tone. "Why have you been avoiding me lately? It's not fair keeping things to yourself Toushiro..."

Toushiro soften his gaze and turned around so he wouldn't stare into Ichigo's face. "I'm departing for Soul Society today."

"Huh?" Ichigo uttered dumbly.

Toushiro rubbed the side of head; sometimes, he wonders how this Substitute shinigami paved the way into his icy heart. "I'm leaving Karakura Town today," the koji-ouji repeated himself.

That's when Ichigo fully understood the captain's words. Discomfort began to stack around his heart. "Why couldn't you tell me this before? You could have save both of us from all this trouble," he said with a forced smile, then wondered why Hitsugaya was pointing at him with his index finger.

"That's why."

"'That's why,' what?" Ichigo questioned hesitantly.

"Because of you, who always hides his true feelings for others' sake. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't be so sad, but unfortunately..." Toushiro paused in his speech, spinning around, eye-to-eye with Ichigo's chocolate orbs. "It didn't work out as I planned, and only hurt us more. For that, I'm sorry Ichigo..."

The strawberry's gaze brighten, as his shoulders finally released all the tension built up. "Toushiro, it's okay. I wouldn't be upset if you were needed back in Soul Society. However," Ichigo balled his hand into a tight fist, shooting it in the air. "I can't forgive for not telling me sooner!"

Hitsugaya-taichou was taken back by the deathberry's outrage, but soon smiled gently and walked over to him. Once he got close enough, the ice dragon pulled an appalled Ichigo into a loving hug. "Baka," he commented cooly.

Ichigo, having no idea where the usual Toushiro went, gave in, returning the hug and warming up the tendo's freezing body. Nuzzling into the sea of snowy hair, he whispered, "Do you know when you're coming back at least?"

"No, not yet, but I promise I'll visit you as much I can." Toushiro affirmed the carrot top. Something moist touched the surface of his pale skin. "Ichigo, are you...?" He didn't need to ask any further as muted sobs escaped from Ichigo's voice box.

"It's really not fair." Ichigo's usual tone faltered, accompanied by a string of hiccups. "I finally get say, 'I love you,' then you have to go..."

Hitsugaya knew this was coming and stroked the back of Ichigo's head, calming the sadden teen with sweet, comforting words. "It's all right Ichigo. I know how you feel, but we're tough aren't we? If we can overcome this separation, then we'll be able to last much longer during long periods of time. So, don't cry. It pains me that you're hurt." Ichigo nodded, lifting his head up to reveal red eyes and clear tears flowing down his cheeks. Using one hand, Toushiro caressed the tanned skin and wiped away the tears in order for him to press his chilled lips against Ichigo's rosy pair.

Ichigo closed his eyes, enjoying every moment they were connected. Soon, their tongues met and fought for dominance, with Toushiro winning by a landslide. But the pleasure didn't stop there: a hand traveled downward and gave a light squeeze, making Ichigo disconnect and cringe at the unfamiliar touch.

"Toushiro..." The strawberry moaned silently.

"I can't take it," the taichou said roughly. Before Ichigo could understand what he meant, his body was pushed down to the ground and above him was Toushiro, with a look of hunger in his sea-colored eyes.

Without hesitation, the captain dived in and attacked Ichigo's neck with small pecks to fierce bites while using his tongue to soothe the pain away, and earned shallow moans from withering person under him.

"Wa-wait, To-toushiro!" Ichigo stopped the taichou from doing anything further, placing his two hands on those tense shoulders. His face flushed red, panting rapidly. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm making sure you belong to me," Toushiro stated proudly.

"Well, not here when anyone can just walk up here!" Ichigo shouted, embarrassed how the little captain cared little about this situation. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Well, then-" Toushiro picked up the teen, carrying him bridal style, "-shall we continue this at your house?" He asked seductively into the redden ear. Before Ichigo got the chance to deny anything, Toushiro flash stepped in his gigai body to the Kurosaki residence and thankfully, the household was unoccupied by anyone else. Entering through an open window, he threw Ichigo, who kicked his shoes off, on the bed and continued from the roof. Crashing his lips against Ichigo's strawberry pair while his hands entangled themselves in the sea of wild tangerine mane.

Meanwhile, the deathberry wrapped his arms around the captain's neck, blushing all the way to Mach 5. When they broke apart for breath, Ichigo muttered, "To-toushiro..." Taichou felt a hint of nervousness in that tone.

"Ichigo, I won't do it if you don't want it," the ice dragon whispered, however, Ichigo smiled, mouthing the words, "I want it, koji-ouji." Without hesitation, Toushiro planted a quick chaste kiss on the tanned cheek and continued to move his hand down south, unbuttoning the white school shirt, revealing very toned muscles. Taichou's hands traced the outline of each muscle while his mouth left small pecks to Ichigo's neck and continuing downward to his chest, earning a few lovely moans from the writhing strawberry.

His chocolate eyes slightly open, the deathberry wondered when did the captain learn how to pleasure a man. Though, this thought was pushed to the back of his mind when something brushed against his sensitive nipple. "Ah," he cried, blushing a little harder, then lost all common sense when a hand began rubbing _there_ through the fabric of his pants. "Tou-toushiro, please..."

"Ichigo," the small captain called out his lover's name, using his left hand to unzip the pants while at the same time, his mouth covered one of those perked nipples. Ichigo's breaths soon became quick and rapid, feeling nothing but this euphoric feeling that sent jolts to his now hard-on. Extracting the slacks from those beautiful, but powerful legs, and tossing it to the floor, he slipped his hand through the waistband of the underwear and caressed the length gently.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out, feeling his ice prince's digits running up and down his erection. Once Toushiro began pumping him slowly, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes; Toushiro stopped at once when he noticed this, much to the Substitute's dismay.

"Ichigo, are you okay with this?" The tendo asked concernedly.

"Ye-yes, it's just-" Ichigo's face redden than before, now coloring his face pink. "I'm not use to this kind of thing..."

"Don't human males, what's the phrase...'jack off?'"

Ichigo blushed harder than before. "Well, I don't do that kind of stuff! It's embarrassing to even think about..."

Toushiro thought how sweet it was that Ichigo is innocent. _And I'm corrupting him by doing this._ Shaking his head of such ridiculous thinking, his strokes sped faster, but before Ichigo could release, Toushiro removed his hand and began licking it before taking it whole.

"Ah!!!" Ichigo came into Toushiro's mouth, panting heavily with his chest rising up and down rapidly. He saw the captain's face, now sticky with his cum, licking his mouth with his tongue, smirking to no end. Ichigo flushed, yelling, "Don't do that Toushiro! It's all dirty!"

"And what of it?" Toushiro said in a sexy voice, "However, you taste like oranges today."

Ichigo frowned, whipping his head to the side. "Shut up!" Soon, he saw three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck," the captain instructed, "unless you want it rough."

Is this the same Hitsugaya Toushiro he knows?! The captain wouldn't do something this...this...this perverted! What happened to the sweet and adorable person he knew and loved?! Though, he didn't mind at all his Toushiro being this way...

Ichigo took the three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them with no feeling. It felt kind of awkward, but got use to it after thirty-seconds.

"All right, that's good enough." Toushiro said, pulling out those three fingers out Ichigo's mouth. Placing his index finger at the entrance, giving it the slightest amount of pressure, Ichigo's moans turned to wails when it entered.

He felt the finger wiggling around, trying to find something. When it shifted to a different angle, Ichigo howled with pleasure.

"Oh, I found it already? That was quick," Toushiro commented bluntly, then added another finger, scissoring to space the tight walls. Ichigo brought up a hand up to his mouth, biting hard in order not to release cries of pain.

"Relax Ichigo," Toushiro said softly, realizing that the entrance grew tighter but soon lost all tensity. Adding one more, Ichigo felt like his insides were tearing up and abused his prostate so much, he almost came again, but the captain stopped before Ichigo had the chance to do so. Once they were removed, he closed his eyes, the pain slowly fading away and relief filling his chest...until he heard unzipping from Toushiro.

"Ichigo, before I move on, I want you to know this: I'll always love until the end of time," Toushiro said earnestly. Staring at Ichigo, his lover replied, "I didn't know you were the kind to say cheesy lines," with a smile full of happiness. "I love you too, Toushiro."

Smiling himself, Toushiro felt what remains of his icy heart melt away and kissed Ichigo before pulling out his pulsing length out. "I'm entering." Lining himself up with Ichigo's entrance, he pushed it slowly, earning a sharp inhale from the deathberry. "Breath Ichigo."

"I am!" The Substitute pouted playfully. "Geez..." The captain placed another kiss on the cheek, and at a leisurely pace, he moved in and out of Ichigo, who moaned rather loudly, as he spiraled into pleasure. Just when he thought that was enough, Ichigo's prostate was found and repeatedly hit on the mark.

"To-toushiro!" Ichigo chanted the white-haired male's name over and over until he came, splattering over abdomen area. Not before long when Toushiro also came, only more calmer than Ichigo's.

"Ichigo, you are mine," Toushiro mumbled, laying his head on top the Substitute's chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes, hugging the small figure lovingly. "I love you, koji-ouji."

"I love you too..."

*\~+~/*

Toushiro carefully got off his strawberry, who stirred slightly at the loss of body warmth occupying against his body. Taking a shower, as the water ran down his lean physique, the tendo thought back of what he and Ichigo had done before sleeping half of the day away. He finally marked Ichigo as his own. The image of Ichigo smiling flashed in his mind and that was enough to make the taichou happy. However, he only had thirty minutes left before departing Karakura Town for Soul Society. It was unfair that the two must separate, but he knows that Ichigo is tough and can handle on his own; what really troubled his mind was that Zen guy. That guy was damn persistent...he pisses Toushiro to no end and hoped that nothing will happen during his absence.

Dressing in school uniform after he dried up from his shower, the ice dragon hooked the snowflake pendant around his neck. Touching it gently, he glanced over at the occupied bed and sighed. Deciding to leave through the window, he was about to when something tugged the end of his shirt. Spinning his head around, he saw the deathberry fully awake.

"You're leaving now?" Ichigo knew the answer, but he wished that it wasn't true.

The captain nodded sorrowfully. "Yes Ichigo, though I wish I can be a permanent residence here in this world, but as a taichou of Soul Society-"

"I know, you have certain duties to uphold and set an example for all other shinigami. I get it," Ichigo smiled, though he hid his pained face, but he felt his head being tilted upward by a hand cupping his chin. Staring into those glistening teal orbs, Ichigo's smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a sadden expression. "Toushiro," he said, pulling the captain into a tight hug.

Massaging the back of Ichigo's head, the captain whispered, "It'll be all right, I promise. No matter what, I'll be in here." By "here," he pointed his index finger at left side of Substitute's chest, indicating the heart. This action only made Ichigo more sad than before, but now, he smiled.

"Toushiro..." The two broke the connection between them.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Toushiro confessed, pulling out something from his pocket that caught the teen by absolute surprise: a ring with a small, orange gem in the shape of a circle. It was the object that Matsumoto had given him before he heading for Karakura Town. _Never thought it would come in handy...I need to thank her and Ukitake-taichou for this._ "I want you to have this, because when I come back, I'm going to make sure I stay forever. Do you want me to stay forever when I get back?"

Ichigo didn't know what made him space out, but when he came back to his senses, he cried tears of happiness. For the first time in years, he finally found happiness; he'll never forget this moment. "I do," he cried between hiccups while the said person slid the ring onto Ichigo's left, ring finger. "Thank you...you've made me the happiest person in the two worlds..."

Toushiro had a tear running down his cheek and smiled softly. "You're welcome. Aishiteru, ichiban hogosha." With that, he kissed Ichigo and exited the room through the window, leaving a small breeze behind.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo muttered the name before placing the hand with the ring on it close to his beating heart.

*\~+~/*

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou! Nice of you to join us!" A certain blonde singed, waving his fan in a lazy fashion. The white-haired captain paid no attention to the shopkeeper, who complained about him being mean and headed for the basement. Down there, he was greeted by two people he did not expect.

"Ukitake-taichou? Shunsui-taichou? What are you doing here?" The mildly bewildered tendo asked the two tall figure before him.

"Well, isn't that obvious? We're here to pick you up," Ukitake-taichou said with a salesperson's grin. Toushiro had a feeling why these two volunteered to escort him back to Soul Society.

"If you're interest about my relationship with Kurosaki right now, then you can forget it, because I'm in no mood to do so."

"Wha-?! But Shiro-kun-"

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou,'" Toushiro corrected.

"Why?! Did something bad happen between you two?"

"No!" Rubbing the side of his head, Hitsugaya saw the Hell Butterfly and followed it to the Senkaimon with the two men following behind his trail, popping up with questions that seem to never end.

_Ichigo, I'll be back...soon._ With the thought ringing in his mind, the trio crossed over to Soul Society.

*\~+~/*

In the Forest of Menos, Ulquiorra, the Cuarta Espada, stood before numerous hollows, having no expression whatsoever on his pale face.

"What do you want?" One of the hollows asked roughly.

"I have a proposition for you," the espada spoke in a cold manner before shooting a cero at one of the incoming hollows, disintegrating into nothingness. "And it'll be wise for you all to listen."

*\~+~/*

In the communications command room, lay several shinigami dead while one, barely alive, tried to reach for the emergency signal, but was slashed down by a zanpaktou from behind.

The mysterious person scoffed, "This is horrible security." When that person stepped into the light from the shadow, it revealed to be Kusaka, whose blade dripped with fresh blood and was sheathed it. Heading towards the mainframe, he examined where the keyboard is and when it was, he quickly typed in the access codes, given to him by Aizen, that'll lead to Soul Society's downfall the next day.

*\~+~/*

**Omake**

"Ne, Toushiro," Ichigo called out his lover's name right before the captain left for Urahara's.

"What?"

"How were you so experienced in...sex when you're a virgin yourself?"

There was a _long_ silence before Toushiro went over to Ichigo's desk and pulled out a pink manga. Tossing over to Ichigo, who caught perfectly, he said, "That belongs to Kuchiki-san."

"Rukia?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, then stared at the cover, which had a guy in the arms of another guy, and name of the manga. "Junjou Romantica?" Randomly opening it on a page, Ichigo was sent into a state of shock before screaming the raven-haired girl's name in a fit of rage.

Meanwhile, at Orihime's house, Rukia sneezed and wondered who could have been thinking of her.

**End**

**Author**: OMG, that was my first time writing a lemon and it was friggin' hard! Gah! I had so many dead brain attacks while writing that part. Now, what is the enemy planning? How will Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou react to Toushiro taking Ichigo's virginity? What will become of the two?! (Man, do I love living you guys on a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Kufufufu...) Hope you enjoyed reading!


	10. Invasion

**Author**: Well, I have been improving my stories. Don't worry, the plot wheel is now turning. Anyway, I would like to reply to those who read my least chapter. However, this is part 1 of Chapter 10 and shall focus on...(drumroll)...Hitsugaya Toushirou and Soul Society! But if you don't want to read this part, you can go over to part 2 (when it's up, hehehe) and read the short recap instead. Oh, here's some replies to my faithful reviewers with questions.

for disturbedlight-chan: Well, I can't guarantee that the story might run that way, but if it does, I apologize in advance. Here's a cookie for the inconvenience.

Thanks to all the new reviews, I'm constantly coming up with news ideas so you guys, you're are freakin awesome~!

By the way, in the last chapter, you know how Aizen mentions that Soul Society will fall, well...technically, it was supposed to be, "Soul Society's fall begins now." Now, here's Ichimaru Gin!

**Gin**: Hello readers, don't worry, I'll make an appearance soon my dear fans.

**Author**: Oi, just do the disclaimer.

**Gin**: Eh? You're so mean. (Reads from card paper) **Disclaimer**: narutobleachfan101 does not own the series Bleach or anything related except for her fanfiction ideas. Okay, I'm done now, enjoy the latest installment. (Chuckles and fades in the dark.)

**Author**: Man, that guy is beyond the normal levels of creepiness...

* * *

**_Invasion_**

"Taichou~!" The big-breasted woman called out the tendo in joy, running towards the said person when he arrived at the Tenth Squad gates.

"Shut up Matsumoto," her taichou replied harshly.

"Eh?! Taichou, why are you so mean still?! Didn't some of Ichigo-kun's friendliness rub off you while you were in the real world?" Matsumoto yelled childishly.

Toushirou unconsciously smiled at the guardian's name, his hand playing with the snowflake pendant, but replied coldly, "No, and what goes on between me and him is for only Ukitake-taichou and Kyōraku-taichou to know."

"Aw, you're so mean," the vice captain whined, but left the subject as it is. Though, she was quite curious about that pendant around her taichou's neck, but she'll ask about that later. "By the way, you have a bunch of paperwork to file out!"

A vein popped on the white-haired captain's forehead. "I thought you would handle that while I was away."

"Yeah, the thing is...I accidently ripped the original work while I was partying!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

After scolding the happy-go-lucky fukutaichou, Toushirou walked towards the Thirteenth Division, where he found the long, white-haired captain waiting outside for him.

"Ah! Toushirou-kun!" He waved his hand up and down crazily.

"Hello Ukitake-taichou," the small captain greeted, then an arm popped out of nowhere, wrapping itself around his neck.

"Ah, if isn't Hitsugaya-kun, yo," Kyōraku-taichou said lazily.

"Did you get a hangover again?" The Thirteenth Division Captain asked the Eighth Division head.

"Nah, not really. Just woke up from my nap." The brunette moved his arm from the ice dragon and stretched it with his other arm. The two captains swore they could hear bones cracking and rearranging themselves within that man's body.

"Anyway, let's get to business, shall we?" Ukitake-taichou said, opening the shoji door for them as they went over to the Japanese tea table. As they were all seated, the host of the hour gladly poured fresh, green tea in their cups. Taking a sip, Ukitake-taichou said, "So, Toushiro-kun, how was the human world?"

Toushirou eyed the man wearily, closing his eyes for a moment. "It was good," was all he said.

"Oh come on. There must be something big that happened since our last chat with you." Shunsui said, sipping his cup rather too quickly.

The ice dragon rolled his eyes. _What are they, my parents?_ Though, they really are somewhat guardians to him. "Well, it's going to sound dumb--"

"Nothing's too dumb," the brunette cooly commented.

"--But I proposed to him with that ring Matsumoto gave me."

The expressions on both of the captains' faces were beyond of this world. Their eyes broaden as China plates and mouths shaped a huge, letter O. Even Ukitake dropped his tea cup, shattering into a thousand pieces on the ground.

"Eh...?" They were both left speechless.

"Are you okay?" Toushirou waved his hand in front of their faces, breaking the trance on them.

"Yes, we're fine now. It's just...CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Ukitake shouted, wearing the most happiest face, it freaked the other two captains, who have never seen this happened before. They must mark this date.

"I must say, it is a rather joyous thing and to be the first ones to hear about this is an honor, Hitsugaya-kun." Shunsui told the tenshi, raising his cup in the air. "We are the first ones to hear this right?"

"Yes, and I was thinking..." Toushirou left the sentence hanging in the air, as a faint blush appeared across his face.

"What is it?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh, I was hoping you two...be the...uh...groomsmen?"

Immediately, Ukitake yelled, "Sure! I don't mind being one!" The TB-infected man also dragged Shunsui into the position as well. "We're always here for you Toushirou-kun! Anyway, we just hope you'll be happy with Ichigo-kun."

"Thank you," Toushirou smiled. He was really thankful that he met these two; if otherwise, he would not have the happy ending he always wanted now.

"Anyway-" Shunsui said, before narrowing his eyes towards the doorway.

_Shriek!_ Something roared outside, as a giant, skeleton hand suddenly popped into the room. However, Shunsui picked up his fellow captains out of harm's way. If wasn't for him, the two, white-haired people would have been skewered.

"We got some company." The sober man spoke while dropping his comrades to the ground outside. The hollow pulled out his hand slowly, to notice his prey wasn't in the building anymore.

"A hollow?! How it get here?!" Jūshirō shouted, making the ivory-masked demon spin his head towards the source of the sound.

_ROAR!_ The tortured soul cried again, this time, more hollows appeared beside it. There were more than twenty of them, outnumbering the three captains.

_"Everyone,"_ Yama-jii yelled loudly, _"Soul Society is under attack by a hollow army!"_

"How is this possible?" Toushirou said to no one in particular. In all the years they lived here, not once had Soul Society was attacked by any ambush...until now.

_"All are allowed to unleash Shikai and Bankai!"_ The fierce captain of First Division roared from his office before he was cut off mysteriously.

* * *

"You heard the old man: let's kill us some hollows!" Kenpachi raised his sword into the air, gaining loud cheering from his squad. Yachiru latched onto the captain's shoulder, saying, "Ken-chan, after this, let's eat some candy!"

"Sure, but for lunch," Zaraki had this mad look in his eyes, "we're having hollows!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Four Division was gaining more patients than usual while Unohana and Isane walked across through the chaos to the courtyard. Releasing shikai command, the captain's zanpaktou, Manazuki, transformed into a giant, green, one-eyed manta ray. Both settling on its back, the sea creature took flight.

* * *

"I don't want any hollow to tarnish the name of Onmitsukidō! Same goes for Second Division! Slay every hollow in your path!" Soifon, now dressed in her Onmitsukidō uniform, had her zanpaktou out. All the shinigami, even the fearful Ōmaeda, in her charge, ran towards the hollows, slicing and dicing each of them with their kidō and swords.

"Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!" Her zanpaktou turned into smoke, surrounding around her right hand and took form of a golden, metal glove as her middle finger had the "stinger." Flash stepping behind a hollow, she hit the vital spot once before reappearing in front of it again, hitting it twice and killing the hollow without breaking a sweat.

* * *

"Chire, Senbonzakura," the cool-headed taichou of Sixth Division whispered as his zanpaktou's blade disperses into sakura petals. The hollows gathered around the seemingly defenseless man, until they fell to the ground with numerous cuts appearing on their bodies.

* * *

"Bankai!" The fox-faced captain shouted, as he glowed bright red, as a giant appeared behind him. He swung his sword back and forth, killing the hollows before his subordinates. However, a hollow appeared behind him, but was slain by his assistant captain, Iba.

* * *

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke!"

"Kare, Kazeshini!"

"Hajike Tobiume!"

Meanwhile, Izuru, Momo, and Hisagi revealed their shikai and attacked in a pattern, eliminating a party of hollows in mere seconds with the help of their zanpaktou's abilities.

"Good job guys!" Momo smiled brightly, before blasting a hollow's head off with her powerful kidō.

"It's not over yet!" Hisagi yelled, slashing upward as the hollow turned into dust.

* * *

"Nemu, bring some back alive. I want to experiment on them." The mad scientist, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, commanded his "daughter," who nodded indifferently and continued to fight through her hands and kidō.

"Now then...kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizō." He hanged his weapon upside down, as it glowed and morphed into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades as a baby's head formed at the tip of the guard, with hands clasping together.

* * *

"Taichou!" Matsumoto ran towards her captain, who was followed by Nanao, Kiyone, and Sentarō.

"What's going on?! How are the hollows able to pass under our eyes?" Kiyone asked her taichou, who shrugged, confused as well as her.

"Well, the main thing now-" The flower haori-wearing taichou stepped forward. "-is to fight." He drew his two swords, crossing them, and spoke, "Hana Kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma waru...Katen Kyōkotsu!" In an instant, two Chinese scimitars appeared in his hands.

Ukitake sighed. "You never change," he said with a smile, before drawing his weapon as well. "Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare." With two hands, he peels them apart, to have a large, red rope-like chain at the bases of the hilts grow and the silver, metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five are present.

"Yosh, let's go!" The two captain charged at the hollows, instantly taking them down, one by one.

Back with the others, Toushirou yelled, "Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" The blade length increased as a metal chain appeared, attached with a crescent-shaped blade at the end. He jumped into the air and slashed the hollow's mask downward. However, a much stronger presence than the hollows appeared behind him and had to jump back a few feet to see a pale man with jet-black hair and half of hollow mask resembled a broken helmet, in the clearing.

"Who are you?" The ice dragon hissed, pointing his sword at the stranger.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of Squad Ten, known to wield Hyōrinmaru, an ice-element zanpaktou, and is currently infatuated with Kurosaki Ichigo," was all he stated.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. _How does this man know me?_

"I am Schiffer Ulquiorra, Espada Cuatro." The green color in his eyes looked so devoid of life, yet it doesn't at the same time. "A loyal follower of Aizen-sama."

The name itself explains it all. _Aizen...!_ Toushirou will never forget the damage that bastard has done to Soul Society, particularly his friend Momo. _If only Hinamori can see that monster for he truly is...then she would never had to almost die for him!_ Unfortunately, for the taichou, that will never happen, because of her loyalty that borderlines between love and obsession to that horrible man.

"So, you're on his side huh?" His grip on the sword tighten until his hand was bleeding. "All the more reason I need to eliminate you!" Hitsugaya shouted as he flash stepped in front of the espada, slashing his sword powerfully down to unleash an ice dragon from the tip of his blade. However, when the smoke cleared, he found a crater instead and not the enemy.

"Trash." The espada appeared behind the captain and hurtled him into the air with a mere flick of his hand. The genuis prodigy crashed into a boulder and coughed out blood. He had never experienced what fighting an espada was like and underestimated the enemy a little.

"I wonder why," Ulquiorra spoke quietly while approaching the panting boy, "_that_ _piece of trash_ is important to man of your status."

Hitsugaya knelt on one knee, with his sword balancing him. He knew who his opponent was talking about and he despised the way the pale man refers to him. "Trash? Heh, you don't know the idiot like I do..." The ice dragon rose onto his two feet and stood still as a tree. "Listen carefully: Kurosaki Ichigo is not trash! Because he is the most important person to me and I will do everything in my power to make him the most happiest person!"

_"Toushirou..."_ An image of Ichigo smiling happily...never suffering alone...and truly enjoying life is what Hitsugaya Toushirou wants for the deathberry. If Ichigo can't be happy, then he cannot also be happy; he, the moon cannot shine if Ichigo, his sun, isn't.

"Hmph, I have no use for something as emotions. It will only blind you from the truth." With that said, the arrancar sonidoed towards the tendo, but something cold wraps around his leg. Green orbs glanced down to see a crescent-shaped blade wrapped snug, forming ice around his left leg.

"It was your mistake to call Ichigo 'trash,'" Hitsugaya said behind the espada, slashing upward to release that ice dragon attack again, this time, managed to freeze his enemy.

"Too easy," the tendo said arrogantly.

"What was 'too easy?'" Ulquiorra asked from behind the captain, making Hitsugaya hold his breath.

How did he survive!? He should be in a solid block of ice!

"Just as I thought: every shinigami is trash." Ulquiorra punched Toushirou in the stomach when he spun around, to send him flying and sonidoed behind him again to deliver another blow that sent the ice dragon into the air. He threw another punch, but was blocked by a hand. Toushirou, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, smirked and kicked the pale man in the shin. The espada lost his balance, giving the captain a chance to wipe out the enemy.

"Eat this!" Hitsugaya lifted his iced sword up and brought it down with all of his might, creating a huge incision from the shoulder down to his hips.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, beyond shock that a mere shinigami landed a hit on him. He jumped back a few feet from the taichou, gripping his flesh wound as the blood stained his white clothes. "I have underestimated you shinigami. However," Ulquiorra said, as his wound instantly regenerated, "those emotions you hold for that piece of trash, will be used against you." Then Ulquiorra began walking away from battle ground.

"What do you mean by that?!" Toushirou yelled. "OI!"

"Noisy," was all the pale arrancar commented, pointing his index finger and a ball of energy swirled in front of it.

_Sh-!_ The neon green beam was fired from his hand and an explosion was created, while Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the scene. Once the smoke cleared, a large, dome-like barrier was found in the middle of the crater and Toushirou was inside the center. Dismissing the spell, he wondered what the arrancar meant.

_"Those emotions you hold for that piece of trash, will be used against you."_

He did not like the sound of it, but it was pushed into a deep corner of his mind when his fukutaichou yelled his name out loudly. "Taichou! There you are! We were looking for you, and why do you look like a mess?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto. I just finished my fight with an arrancar."

"Eh?! Arrancar?! Are you serious?"

Toushirou nodded bluntly. Matsumoto poked her head, as an expression of confusion appeared on her face. "That's weird. After a huge explosion, all the hollows disappeared in a second." She emphasized with fingers snapping.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. Now things didn't add up. Why would an arrancar, who's on Aizen's side, lead an army of hollows and retreat instead of destroying Soul Society? Honestly, the universe doesn't make any sense anymore. Right now, he couldn't think of any answer to that question.

"Taichou, is anything wrong?" Rangiku asked, which made the ice dragon snap his head up.

"No, I'm was thinking." Toushirou answered, then began walking towards his quarters while his assistant captain chased after him.

* * *

In a dark room, Ulquiorra paused walking in the middle of darkness, staring up at nothing. Suddenly, Aizen appeared. At his side was the ever-smiling Gin, who asked, "Ya succeeded?"

"Yes. They do not suspect a thing," Ulquiorra stated emotionlessly.

"Thank you for your services Ulquiorra. You are dismissed," the sadistic man ordered as the Cuatro Espada disappeared in a single sonido.

"Whatcha goin' to do now Aizen?" Gin's smirk grew wider. He knew that the man he'll follow to the end, always had a scheme up his long sleeves.

Aizen's smile widened as his arm snaked around his subordinate's waist, bringing Gin's face close to his. He whispered into the ear, "You'll find out my little fox. For now, I need to check with those hollows."

Gin smiled and pulled away from his lover. "Yes sir!" As he shunpo'ed off, he said, "You can come out now, Kusaka-kun." The said person stepped into the light, revealing his full shinigami form and his mask in his right hand.

"Aizen-sama," the traitor said, bowing at waist level. Then, two arrancars, Ying and Yang, appeared at his side. Yang had red hair, while Ying's was blue, but both of their masks acted as headbands. They also wore matching outfits and bowed to brown-haired man.

"Kusaka-san, your mission now is to observe Kurosaki Ichigo and wait for my signal to kidnap him. Until then, you may do whatever you want with him." Aizen ordered, shunpo-ing off and leaving the trio alone in the vast darkness.

"Kusaka-sama, what are your first orders?" Ying asked the purple-haired man. He smirked as he turned around and said, "We're going straight to Karakura Town."

* * *

ZOMG!!! That took forever to write! With all the scripts and other crap I have to do at school! Man, I'm glad this chapter is finished. I'm actually looking forward to writing the second part, cuz it's with Ichigo and we all know how much we love the deathberry right? Anyway, here's a cookie for ya! See ya next time!


	11. Intentions

**Saya**: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, having Part 1 being in Soul Society. This shall focus on Ichigo and everything happening around him.

**Hyourinmaru**: I have to say, you've improved in writing...a little.

**Saya**: And don't forget the fact I've been writing longer chapters.

**Hyourinmaru**: Yes, that might be a good thing.

**Saya**: (A watermelon appears) By the way, can you do the disclaimer today? I'll give you a free watermelon in return.

**Hyourinmaru**: ...Sure.

**Saya**: Yayz! You're the best dragon ever!

**Hyourinmaru**: And don't you forget it. Disclaimer: narutoblelachfan101 does not own Bleach nor its characters. She's merely borrowing them for this story.

**Saya**: (Levitates watermelon to the ice dragon) Thanks dude!

**Hyourinmaru**: Enjoy this chapter. (Devours the watermelon in a second)

*\~+~/*

It had only been a few hours, but the tangerine-haired teen laid silently on his bedspread and wondered if the taichou reached Soul Society safely. Sighing, Ichigo went downstairs to get some dinner ready, only to find nothing but ramen cup noodles and ice cream in the refrigerator. Grunting in frustration, he took the cup and filled it with hot water, letting it sit on the kitchen counter until it cools.

"I wonder if dad will be all right with my relationship," he spoke to himself, then paled at the thought when endless scenarios of the Kurosaki father acting in a childish manner. Using a pair of chopsticks, he ate his somewhat hot noodles and made slurping noises without care.

While eating, the ring glowed brightly in the moonlight as if it was reflecting the sun itself.

*\~+~/*

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" A teacher yelled at him, who had been staring out the window during her entire lecture.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head towards the front.

"Next time, at least put some effort to your studies when you come to school," she said, then turned back to the chalkboard and began writing. Meanwhile, Ichigo saw a folded note on his desk. Glancing to his side, he saw a smirk on Rukia's face, eyeing the note. Quickly, he opened it, and after deciphering it for a few minutes, thanks to Rukia's poor Japanese writing, it said:

_Meet up at the roof for lunch! I have a surprise for you all! Oh, by the way, stop daydreaming about your boyfriend!_

_-Rukia_

"Shut up," he whispered to the raven-haired girl.

"Whatever Ichigo. Just don't be late," she spat back. "The news will shock you all."

"Wonder it is," the orange-haired teen said, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Being next to the window provided many distractions for him. Though when his brown eyes observed the field down below, he saw three figures standing in the middle.

_Kusaka!_

Standing up abruptly, he sped out of the classroom, followed by Rukia and Renji.

The teacher turned around, shouting viciously, "Hey! Where the heck are you going?!"

"Bathroom!" They all answered simultaneously, disappearing at the end of the hall.

"Sheeh..." Ochi-sensei wondered if her students found her class boring or what. Instead, she let it slide, since they're well behaved students--

"Wait for me!" Keigo shouted and tried to escape, but Ochi-sensei tugged his collar.

--unlike like some students she knows so well. As long as they get back for the class period, she was fine with it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo dashed towards the field, losing the other shinigami at the stairs. Pushing his badge to his chest, the Substitute drew his sword and saw the enemy still there, not even budging a inch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, ready to slice them in half. "And who are those people? Your new lackey?"

"How dare you address Kusaka-sama that way!" Yang shouted, and about to draw her sword, but her master stopped her from doing so. "Kusaka-sama? Why are you sparing this human?"

"He's the one we need," Kusaka spoke softly to his subordinate. Yang didn't like it, but obeyed orders and stayed silent. Soon, the purple-haired man said to the deathberry, "Just visiting." Looking behind Ichigo, his two friends appeared behind him, but the white-haired person didn't show up.

"That genuis brat hasn't show up yet. Did he ditch you for another person?" Kusaka loved the angered expression on the strawberry. _How cute..._

"Toushiro had some things to do. Besides," Ichigo said, pointing his blade at the shinigami traitor. "I can take care of you by myself."

"Sure you can, like last time," Kusaka brought, smirking evilly. Ichigo frowned, remembering the last time he encountered Kusaka was horrible. This time, Toushiro won't be saving his ass if he gets captured.

"Shut up!" The deathberry charged at the shinigami, only to be blocked by the red-headed girl, whose sword burst into flames. Ichigo started to sweat unnaturally, and backed away from Yang. "Dammit!"

"Ha! Serves you right pathetic shinigami!" Yang began slashing up and down at the teen, who blocked her every attack. However, the heat was getting to Ichigo until something lowered the temperature way down. Behind the Substitute, Rukia unleashed her zanpaktou's shikai, using ice powers to cool Ichigo down.

"Thanks Rukia!" Ichigo slashed upward, managing to injure Yang in the shoulder. Blood trickled down her body, as her hand pressured the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Bastard!" Yang was about to stab him in the stomach, but she stopped in the middle of her attack when Kusaka appeared in between them. "Kusaka-sama! What are you doing?!"

The former shinigami silenced Yang with a fierce stare, as he said, "It seems we came at the wrong time. Ying, Yang, you are dismissed."

The blue-haired arrancar, Ying, objected, "But Kusaka-sama, we can't--"

"I know what I'm doing." Their master spoke confidently. "Leave now." Without a second thought, the arrancar sisters sonidoed out of the area, hoping that their master will be all right without their help.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Ichigo stared into those red eyes before Kusaka merely sighed heavily.

"Nothing, just wanted to see your face again." Soon, the traitor's body began to fade. "Next time we meet, you shall join our side of the war, of free will." After saying those ominous words, he disappeared before Ichigo could hack his body.

"Dammit! He escaped again!" The strawberry growled in anger.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia ordered, sheathing her zanpaktou away and changing back into her school uniform. "Let's just get back to class and worry about that later."

The deathberry huffed before entering his physical body once more. Soon, the shinigami trio returned to class and made it before fourth period started. However, Ichigo couldn't focused on the lesson, as his mind was repeating those words over and over.

_'Next time we meet, you shall join our side of the war, of free will.'_ It really pissed him off that he had to see Kusaka's stupid face again, right after Toushiro left. _There's no way I'm gonna join on my own. Besides, I can't be convinced otherwise that easily._

Soon, a mental image of a happy Toushiro flashed in his head. An idea popped into his head, and quickly, he grabbed his mechanical pencil and a sheet of paper, jolting down a message for the ice dragon, needed to be delivered right away.

_Ding-dong!_ The students in the class began putting away their books, replacing it with food instead.

"Come on Ichigo! Let's go!" Rukia yelled at the orange-haired teen to hurry up. The trio headed towards the roof, and along the way, meeting Uryu, Chad, and Orihime up there, with their specialized lunches out.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted happily, while eating her buttered, red-bean paste bread.

"Yo!" He waved his hand, sitting next to her. "All right Rukia, we're all here, so spill. What's the exciting news?"

Rukia smiled, as Renji blushed and smirked, scratching his head. "I'm dating Renji," the raven-haired girl said happily, grabbing the baboon's arm. Everyone's eyes widened, and for Ichigo, not only that, but spitted his drink off to the sidelines.

"Really?!" Ichigo shouted with disbelief.

Renji said, "Yeah, surprised?"

"Yes, especially when you know her brother," Uryu told the redhead.

"Don't worry! Nii-sama won't be disapproving of Renji," Rukia declared, and everyone was thinking, _He needs a lot of convincing then._

"How can you be so sure Renji won't get his ass kicked?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Well, considering the fact that Renji was under his command and that we're great friends since we met, Nii-sama will approve," Rukia confirmed.

"Good luck," the spiky-haired teen muttered.

"If he doesn't, Renji can try to win me in a battle." Rukia beamed with happiness, while Renji's face paled. Knowing from his last battle, the tattooed man needs to practice if that scenario came true.

"I'm sure you'll win, Abarai-san," Uryu said.

"I'm just gonna laugh at your face if you lose," Ichigo said, only to have a foot planted straight to his face.

"Shut up, lover boy! I know for sure I'll win, and get Kuchiki-taichou's approval!" Renji ruined Ichigo's face, until Ichigo threw him off balance and they wrestled for the rest of the time, insulting each other. Meanwhile, the others were eating their lunch peacefully. It wasn't until later that everyone decided to head back for class, and on the way, someone bumped into Ichigo.

"Sorry--" Ichigo apologized, then recognized the face. "Oh, Zen! I didn't see you there!"

Zen flashed his white teeth. "It's okay. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I was busy with some things," the Substitute replied, blushing in his mind with the memories of Toushiro and he doing _it_.

Though, in Zen's mind, he scowled at the thought of _his_ strawberry being with that white bitch. Honestly, what did Ichigo find so interesting about the Tenth Squad captain. Was it his charm? Looks? Smarts? If not any of those, then what?

"Listen, you mind if we talk after school?" Zen asked politely.

Ichigo tilted his head, and his mind going at a thousand miles per hour. _I'm not going to do anything tonight, and my family's busy._ "Okay, why not?"

Kusaka smirked, while his disguise smiled gently. "See ya then."

*\~+~/*

After ditching his friends by the lockers, Ichigo headed straight for the roof, and found Zen leaning against the fence. He didn't know why, but Zen looked, well, handsome. Mentally slapping himself, he told himself that Hitsugaya was the most handsomest out of all.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Zen asked, raising an eyebrow at the strawberry.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo responded. "I just had a long day, that's all."

"I see," Zen said. For some reason today, he felt a little off, seeing Ichigo right there. He could of just taken him to Las Noches, but he was better than that. If he really wanted the strawberry to love him, then he would have to work his magic.

"Ichigo, I have something I need to ask you."

"Oh sure, shoot."

Kusaka took in a deep breath, and spoke, "You know how love makes you act crazy right?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Chuckling, Zen continued, "Well, how do you know when you're in love? I've been...admiring this person from afar, but I--"

"Don't have the confidence to tell?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, "let's see, do you like, _like,_ him, or just like him for something else?"

"It might be the double likes."

Ichigo smiled, and replied, "Then, there's no doubt that you love that person. You need more confidence in yourself to tell that person." He reminisced how he had such a hard time trying to sort his feelings out for the taichou, and his reward for persistence came through.

While Ichigo was distracted, Zen said, "All right then," then walked over to him. Without regret, his hand snaked into the messy, orange hair, and landed his lips on the pale ones. While Kusaka enjoyed this moment, the receiver didn't, widening his eyes in surprise. The strawberry's cheeks flushed bright red, and for a strange reason, his body was enjoying this, but he tried pushing the lean body away.

"Mmph!" Ichigo, without thinking it, kneed Kusaka in the family jewels, causing Kusaka to release him in pain. Using this chance, the strawberry dashed for the door and opened it, not before shouting, "Stay the hell away from me!"

Slamming the door behind him, Ichigo leaned against the door, breathing heavily. _What the hell was that?!_ Ichigo wanted to rip open that idiot's head, but...

Dashing down the stairs and through the hallways, Ichigo bursted into his classroom, scaring a few students who were still there. Quickly grabbing his things, the deathberry headed out to the courtyard, but paused for a second, staring up at the roof, where Zen stared at him with a sadden look.

Turning away in shame, Ichigo casually walked with Urahara's place in mind.

*\~+~/*

"Hey there carrot top!" Urahara greeted the Substitute.

"Hi," Ichigo said, entering the store.

"So, what do I owe this visit?"

Ichigo stared at the crazy shopkeeper, then took out the letter he wrote in class. "I have something that needs to be delivered to Soul Society."

Kisuke looked at the envelope, before saying, "I'm not a postal service Kurosaki-kun," and waving his fan merrily. "That's why you have the post office for that matter--" He got interrupted when a school bag was thrown to his face from a frustrated teen.

"Dammit old man! Can't you at least send it?!"

Rubbing his nose, Urahara said, "Hai, hai, just leave it on the counter, and I'll get it delivered later."

"Thanks." Placing the envelope on the counter, Ichigo grabbed his bag from the floor and left the shop, with high hopes that the ice dragon will reply soon.

*\~+~/*

"Kusaka-sama," Yang called out her master, who stared at the town from afar with mysterious eyes. "What are your orders?"

"...I'm going on my own for a while."

"But Kusaka-sama! The shinigami--" The red-haired girl was cut off by the wave of his hand.

"Are no threat to me," Sojiro finished, as he shunpo-ed on his way.

Ying, the blue-haired twin, sighed in frustration. "Just leave him alone Yang," she said cooly. "He needs to calm his mind."

Meanwhile, Kusaka was flash stepping through the town with his reiatsu surpressed. Hopping on one roof at a time, he finally arrived at his destination: the Kurosaki residence. The traitor was informed that the Substitute sucked at sensing reiatsu.

"Hey Karin! Do you know where the t.v. remote is?" Kusaka heard Ichigo's voice booming from the living room, which was remarkable since he was on the roof.

"How the hell should I know?" That was a young girl's voice that shouted loudly.

"Geez," Ichigo said, "I'm going to my room." As the young man strolled up the stairs, he felt someone's eyes on him, but shrugged it off while entering his bedroom. Flopping on the bed, he buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes.

However, that was a bad decision, for Kusaka snuck into his room through the window and landed gracefully on the floor. Whispering something quietly, he aimed his finger to the Substitute, and a binding was attached to his hands.

Whipping his eyes wide open, Ichigo sat upright and growled through his teeth when he saw Kusaka. When he tried to get up, he quickly fell to the ground and noticed bindings on his arms. Struggling, he didn't glance up when Kusaka approached him.

"Don't try to resist," the traitor informed the deathberry. "It'll only make the bindings stronger."

"What the hell do you want?!"

Kusaka smirked, kneeling in front of Ichigo's face. "Why my dear strawberry--" He paused as Ichigo growled at the nickname, and the purple-haired shinigami picked Ichigo up by the collar and threw him onto the bed. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Like hell you want to chat, otherwise, you would never put these stupid bindings on me!"

"True, but you wouldn't listen if I didn't do something like this."

"Yes, considering I would have kicked your ass right on the dot."

"Anyway, straight to the point, I was sent here to gain your alliance for the war."

"And join that Aizen bastard's side? You can forget that!"

"I knew you would say that," Kusaka replied, and evil grin appeared on his face. "However, we thought of an alternative."

"And that would be?"

"We kill your lover, or worse."

Ichigo widened his eyes. They couldn't take Toushiro down...can they? _No! That's impossible!_ Ichigo shook his head back and forth. "Toushiro will never lose to the likes of you!"

"Really? Well, since you are his lover, he will got to far lengths for your safety, increasing his chances of dying. You wouldn't want that, do you Ichigo?" Stepping to the bed towards the bed, Kusaka leaned close the strawberry's face. "You are truly something, Kurosaki Ichigo. If only we have met sooner, but Toushiro had to be the one to interfere. Besides, what if the captain is cheating on you? Or just loved you out of pity?"

"Toushiro would never--"

"Do such a thing? Ha, it proves you really don't know about him," Kusaka said, as lust appeared in his eyes. "I will not hesitate to kill him if I want to gain your affections."

"I will never love a bastard like you!"

"We'll find out, but for now, I must get going." As a parting gift, Sojiro slammed his lips on Ichigo's and invaded the mouth with his tongue. Breaking the link between them, Kusaka went through the window, snapping his fingers to release the kid from his bindings. Just as soon Ichigo regained movement, the traitor was already gone.

"...Dammit," the orange-haired teen cursed. "Dammit!" Slamming his hand against the wall in anger and frustration, Ichigo gritted his teeth. Now he doubted whether his love for the white-haired taichou was fake or true.

"I know Toushiro loves me...why else would he propose to me?" Staring at the ring that sat on his desk, Ichigo gently picked it up and held it close to his heart.

*\~+~/*

**Omake**: Belated Christmas and New Year Special

"Sorry I forgot to make it on time for Christmas Toushiro," Ichigo apologized to the white-haired captain, who sat on his chair and feet propped on his desk.

"It's okay Kurosaki." Toushiro eyed the deathberry with soft teal orbs. "Besides, you made it for New Year's Eve at least."

Ichigo frowned for a minute before an idea popped into his head, and smiled happily.

Hitsugaya noticed this slight change. "What's with the smile?"

Ichigo got up from the couch, and strolled to the captain casually. Then, fireworks set off in the sky, lighting the room with vivid colors as the strawberry gently landed his lips against the small captain. Soon, Toushiro went with it and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist while the other ended the connection.

"I think you'll enjoy your present I came up with now." Ichigo smiled and lifted the taichou, walking to the couch where he carefully laid Hitsugaya on it.

Toushiro smiled, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

Blushing lightly, Ichigo replied, "Yes." Smashing his lips against the icy skin of Toushiro's cheeks, he received a shudder from the captain.

"What-what are you trying to accomplish?"

Ichigo broke the link, staring at Hitsugaya-taichou with a red face. "This time, I want to-to--" Ichigo sighed to get rid of the stuttering. "I want to do it tonight!"

Toushiro gaped at the strawberry, before smirking with delight and saying, "This is a first. You finally got tired of being the bottom huh?"

"Shut up! I wanted to do something nice, since we haven't see each other for two months!"

"And being the seme will help?"

Ichigo pouted and crossed his cheeks, and Toushiro couldn't help but blush at the sight and think, _Cute!_

With a sigh, Toushiro said, "Fine, you can do it tonight."

Ichigo nodded eagerly, and once more, delivered another kiss to the captain's pale lips while his hands began to drift around the lithe body under him. Trying to squeeze a few moans from the boy, Ichigo moved his hand to the thighs and rubbed it slowly while the little butt too. Toushiro refused to moan, but shivered at the warm touch.

Shedding the kimono off the shoulders, the strawberry invaded the sweet cavern before moving his lips down to the neck and nipping it a little. This left a few bite marks, not that the captain mind.

Breathing faster, Toushiro thought, _When did he learn to do this?_ For now, he enjoyed every moment of it. Soon, Ichigo's lips crashed on to the displayed bud, earning a moan from the taichou.

"Ichi-Ichigo," the teal-eyed man grunted in pleasure, moaning some more when Ichigo's tongue rolled it around and moved onto the other one too. This resulted his length to harden, and one of the strawberry's hand felt it while roaming.

The seme paused, lifting his mouth away from the nipple, much to Toushiro's dismay. "You're already hard? Well," Ichigo said seductively, slipping a hand through the hamaka and grasping Toushiro's erection with a firm grip. "I'll fix it."

The ice dragon jerked, raising his hips higher. "Kurosaki," he gritted his teeth, growling, "where did you learn to do this?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at Toushiro with a blank expression before exploding into a bright red face. Averting his eyes from the captain's face, he said, "I rather not say."

Toushiro's curiousity peaked. "Come on, you can tell me," he said seductively, but it soon ended when the hamaka was finally pulled down to his ankles and Ichigo licked the tip of the licking length. Squirming under him, Toushiro, on instinct, weaved his hands through those orange locks of his lover.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Toushiro panted in pleasure as Ichigo took him whole in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down to drive the taichou crazy. "Ichigo!" With that cry, the tendo came into Ichigo's waiting mouth. For the strawberry, not used to the bitter taste, removed his mouth and coughed a few times before wiping the white substance off.

With a blush decorating his tanned cheeks, Ichigo said, "This wasn't so bad."

"I'm not impressed," Toushiro commented, hoping to annoy the deathberry, which did.

"Oh really?" Ichigo finally put on his game face, whipping out his length out of his hamaka. "Then be prepared for this." Shoving three fingers into the captain's mouth, who eagerly sucked on it, Ichigo stroked himself, making the ice dragon more hornier from the sight.

Removing the digits, the strawberry lined it at the genius child's entrance and carefully entered it as Toushiro bit his lip at the pain, but it quickly doubled with the second finger. Finally, when the third one entered, the ice dragon finally lost it, jolting upward and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Dammit Kurosaki! Can't you go a bit slower?!"

"You didn't when fingering me you icy sadist! This is payback!"

"This is different!"

"How so?!"

"Didn't you forget I have a fragile body that's similar to a child's?!"

A long silence filled the office quite a while.

"I knew that, but I'm not going easy on you," Ichigo said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and took out the fingers.

Toushiro frowned and sighed, lying back down as Ichigo hovered over him. "Geez, you know what? Do whatever you want then Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned, lining himself at the readied entrance and pushing it in made the taichou hold the strawberry tighter. After being in all the way, he pulled in, then his thrusts became steady.

"Koji-ouji, you really are beautiful."

"Thank you strawberry."

"Whatever!" Angling himself differently, Ichigo thrust in, as Hitsugaya widened his eyes as a jolt of pleasure eliminated all pain and went up his spine.

"You-you found it," the icy dragon congratulated, panting heavily. After a few more rounds of thrusting, the small captain came and the cum splattered on his chest. Pretty soon, Ichigo felt the walls tighten and he came inside of his lover, collapsing in exhaustion against the moving chest.

"Not bad for a uke."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, gently moving to the ice prince's face and placed a chaste kiss on the pale lips. "You know you loved it."

Toushiro smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Merry belated Christmas, and Happy New Year koji-ouji-sama."

"Same to you too."

*\~+~/*

**Saya**: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I was trapped in a barren land with low internet connection! It would always quit on me when I was typing! Then, there was the holidays, the source of all of my troubles! DX

...Okay, Christmas isn't one of the trouble, it was traveling that got to me. More importantly, the plot idea almost vanished from my mind as well, but thankfully, it stayed! Isn't that great? :D Anyway, I made it extra lemony I think ;) and made Ichigo regain his manliness! Hooray! And hopefully it was enjoyable for all of ya! XD


	12. Problems & Deals

**Saya:** Hey guys! Guess what time it is? Time to read the latest installment of _The Sun and The Moon_! Are you pumped up for this? Anyway how, I beg forgiveness since I haven't updated this story for so long! It's because of schooling and...my grandma died recently. Yeah, but hey, stuff happens. Now I know she can finally be at peace. Also, my mind's totally exhausted its imagination fuel from writing my book and other fanfiction. I feel really bad that I kept you waiting! Well, time to do the disclaimer with...Hyourinmaru!

**Hyourinmaru**: Didn't I have already my turn way back?

**Saya**: But you're like the most awesomeness zanpaktou in the history of Bleach, besides Ichigo's and Byakuya's. At least you don't hide behind shades or a mask.

**Hyourinmaru:** What makes Kuchiki's zanpaktou so special?

**Saya**: Have you seen him? He's sexy as Byakuya himself, which is really weird, but whatever! *Goes into fangirling* And you're hot too in human form.

**Hyourinmaru**: ...Here's the disclaimer: Saya does not own the series Bleach, otherwise it'd be a yaoi story right now.

**Saya**: Thanks again ice dragon!

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to daydream in my class!" Ochi-sensei threw a piece of chalk at the distracted strawberry, nailing him in the forehead. However, orange bangs hid his emotionless eyes and his mouth remained still.

"See me after school," she said before facing the chalkboard once more. Meanwhile, Rukia threw a tiny paper ball at the Substitute, trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, her best friend remained unfazed and continued to stare out the window.

_Why is he acting like this? He was fine yesterday._ The raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders and faced towards the front, eyeing Ichigo one more time. _I'll ask him after school._

As class went on, Ichigo's mind was stuck in replay about last night's event. Not only did Kusaka screw with his mind, that jackass had the nerve to kiss him. Only Toushiro had that right, and if that white-haired captain was inside the traitor's body, it'd be fine. It was horrible, and he thought he was going to puke blood.

However, what bothered the deathberry was what Kusaka said: Toushiro will go to _any_ lengths to keep him safe.

_Will it be all right if we're together? He's an important person in Soul Society, not to mention running a busy division and a powerful captain. If he dies for my safety...But does he really love me?_ The adolescent shook that thought out of head, remembering the proposal ring Toushiro gave him before his departure.

This would be the appropriate time for the icy prince to comfort Ichigo right now.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, why were so disengaged in class today?" Ochi-sensei asked sternly, standing behind the podium. Her student sat in the first row desk, looking downward, and kept silent.

With a sigh, the teacher said worriedly, "Are there any problems that need to be addressed? It'd benefit the both of us from not wasting any more time."

Finally, Ichigo looked up and asked, "Have you ever been in love sensei?"

His question took the Japanese Literature teacher by surprise. She didn't think–believed that he actually loved someone, but this proved her wrong.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "Why?"

"I've been dating this person–"

"You know it's against the school's policy right?"

"Yeah, but he's not from our school."

"Okay–Wait, 'he?'"

"I'm gay. A problem?"

"No, I thought you were talking about that Kuchiki girl."

"Definitely no!" Cooling himself down, Ichigo stared at Ochi-sensei with serious eyes. "Do you believe that person you love only loved you back out of pity?"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

He nodded, looking down again. "He's sometimes a pain when he's mad or strict about certain things, but overall, a good person at heart. Though, I began to think that he may not love me and stays with me to screw around with my feelings."

"Kurosaki-kun, is this guy a trustworthy person?"

"Yeah, he's pretty straightfoward about his feelings."

Ochi-sensei smiled. "I see no problem then."

Ichigo looked confused, asking why she said that.

"For starters, you seem to know this person enough that he's a honest guy. More importantly, if he says he loves you, then it must be true, not false."

Ichigo simply stared at his teacher in shock, and kept listening.

"It's better not to think about the negatives things kid. You're too young for that type of drama just yet. Also-" The black-haired teacher threw a gentle smile. "Follow what your heart tells you to believe, whether that love is true or not. Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret from the others." She tapped her watch, then bid him goodbye, leaving the student in awe.

"Thanks sensei."

* * *

"Shiro-chan!"

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou,' bed-wetter."

"How rude," Hinamori pouted, crossing her arms. "Is it true that you proposed to Kurosaki-san?"

Her childhood friend stared at her in disbelief. "When did you hear about this?" She pointed at the strawberry blonde, who was sleeping on the couch. A vein popped when he screamed, "Matsumoto!"

"Hai!" She bolted upright, then furiously turned her head side-to-side. When her head tilted back, eyes widened when she saw anger seeping out of her captain. Blinking, Rangiku smiled mischievously and said, "It was bound to get out eventually taichou!"

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

"It's good to see you here Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake-taichou greeted warmly as Toushiro grunted in return. "Want to have some tea?"

"No thanks." Taking a seat across the two captains, he stared at them with serious teal-colored eyes. "Do you think Yamamoto-soutaichou will let me be together with Ichigo?"

"I don't know," Shunsui said, sipping his tea. "Depends, because it might interfere with your duties."

"Hm…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking it for a while, and I want to stay in the human world with Ichigo."

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at the little captain for a long time before smiling.

"That's wonderful to hear Hitsugaya-kun!" The TB-infected man shouted happily. "You're willing to give up your position for Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes," he answered with a small smile. "I owe it to him that we can spend our lives together, side-by-side."

The brown-haired man lifted his sake cup into the air. "How romantic of you."

"Shut up," Toushiro said, blushing lightly. "I just need soutaichou's permission though."

"It'll be tough to get that request through. Yama-jii isn't the type to approve of letting the strongest captains go to their own personal lives without something in return."

"I see…" After pondering over the exact price, the ice prince snapped his fingers and said, "If I kill Aizen, soutaichou would gladly grant my wish."

"Good luck with that." Ukitake waved his hand lazily. "Just don't kill yourself."

"All right, I'm going to tell soutaichou about the deal." With that, the koji-ouji shunpo'ed from the tea room.

Drinking what's last in his cup, Shunsui asked, "Do you think Yama-jii will really let him go like that?"

A sour expression appeared on his friend's face. "If he's in a good mood–Well, we're there to back him up right?"

* * *

"May I see the soutaichou?"

The shinigami standing in front of First Division gates shouted, "Hitsugaya Toushiro wishes to speak to you Yamamoto-taichou!"

"Let him in!" Yama-jii yelled from the other side. The double gates opened, revealing the captain standing with his back hunched and clutching his wooden stick. "To what do I owe to see a fellow captain in my office?"

"Sou-taichou," Hitsugaya said, bowing. "I wish to ask you something."

The soutaichou waved his hand, and the doors closed shut. "Go, speak."

Toushiro lifted his head up and took a deep breath. With determined teal eyes, he said, "I wish to retire from being a captain."

A silence followed after, and then, Yamamoto regared him carefully. "May I ask why?"

"It's not that I love Soul Society and serving it, but I feel the need to pass on the torch."

"Despite being the youngest captain?"

"Yes."

"It has to do with Kurosaki-kun I presume," the First Division taichou said.

"How–"

"You'd be surprised how easily gossip spreads." Maybe it was the shading of the light, but Toushiro thought that the soutaichou was smiling a little. "It's refreshing to see young love alive. However-" His expression hardened back to a stotic face. "It will have to wait when our war with Aizen is done."

"I understand." Toushiro bowed once more. "Thank you," he said, and headed for the door.

"May the two of you prosper." When the doors closed right behind the white-haired captain, Yama-jii looked towards the side where the sun shined brightly. "However, I worry for your safety if Aizen finds out you two."

* * *

In Las Noches, Aizen sat on his throne, wearing a bored expression when Kusaka appeared before him.

"I presume you have Kurosaki-kun wrapped around your finger."

Kusaka bowed, answering, "Yes, don't worry. My plan is nearly complete."

"It better be. I grow bored of waiting."

"May ask why he's important to plan?"

Aizen stood up, and walked down towards the former shinigami. "He is the complete perfection of shinigami and hollow. Two sides that always oppose each other, and if we succeed in having him on our side, we'll have the most powerful chess piece on the board." Then, Aizen frowned at a thought of a white-haired captain. "However, we cannot have Hitsugaya-kun interfere with our plans. Kusaka, you have my full permission to kill him. He has no purpose to us."

A smile appeared on his subordinate's face, as he bowed respectfully and shunpo'ed away.

* * *

Omake!

Today, Ichigo and Toushiro, both dressed in casual clothing, were walking up a steep hill, as the carrot-haired teen carried flowers in his hand. His lover wanted to ask, but felt it'd be best to save the question later. When they arrived at the place, Toushiro looked slightly surprised.

_A cemetery?_ Keeping his mouth shut, the white-haired captain continued to follow Ichigo through the maze of markers and engraved stones. However, he bumped into Ichigo and rubbed his nose. Watching him sit down, Ichigo placed a hand on an empty space and patted the ground.

"All right," the captain said, sitting next to Ichigo. Crossing his legs, he watched Ichigo put flowers on a grave marker and read the name. _Kurosaki...Masaki?_ Who was this person to Ichigo?

"Hi...mom," Ichigo said quietly, and Toushiro felt his stomach twist into a pretzel knot. This was his lover's dead mother, and he remembered Kurosaki vaguely telling him about her death.

"It's your eldest child, Ichigo. I'm betting you're wondering why I brought this person-" Ichigo put an arm behind Toushiro's neck. "With me. Well, meet Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"I can introduce myself to your mother Kurosaki."

Ichigo ignored him, and said, "He's a prick at times-"

"What was-"

"Sometimes, he's a bit childish and very selfish at times."

"You stop right there-"

"But I love him."

That made Hitsugaya shut up and listen to Ichigo talk.

"He's not perfect in others' eyes, but to me, he is everything I always wanted in a person. Now, he's my lover and I could not ask for more." A tear ran down his tanned cheek, and Toushiro did the honor of wiping it away and pecking his cheek with a small kiss. "It's his small traits that made me fall in love with him, and I hope you'd give us your blessing."

"Kurosaki-san," Toushiro said, bowing slightly. "I want to say this: Thank you for giving birth to your son. If you haven't saved him from the hollow, I don't know where my life would be right now if I hadn't him by my side."

"Toushi..."

"I'm sure we'll endure many tests of faith in each other, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I always love your son from the bottom of my heart. That is a fact."

A gust of wind blew, and wind chimes can be heard from a distance.

"I'm guessing she's happy we're together." Getting up, Ichigo helped Toushiro up and they walked away from his mother's grave. Unbeknownst to them, an image of young woman appeared in front of the grave marker.

_"I hope the two of you will be together forever."_ Masaki smiled as her body faded away while watching the two bicker over trivial matters.

* * *

**Saya**: I was writing this omake while listening to Clannad music, and let me tell you something: it's hard to write such a loving scene without tearing up. I'm not trying to be conceited but haven't you guys ever felt that way? And I just watched Clannad After Story, which made me cry my whole heart out. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's incredibly short. Sorry! I'll a much longer chapter next time! Until then my fellow readers! R&R people!


	13. Author's Note

**Saya**: First, I'd like to apologize for tricking you to believe this is an update. I need to know if I should continue this story or rewrite it. Originally, I gave this story a sad ending. I'm not sure if this want you want, but I need to know if you want me to finish it. PM instead of reviewing. Thanks.


End file.
